


Just Kill Me

by edenblack85



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenblack85/pseuds/edenblack85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going too far in a punishment Megatron does the one thing that is highly forbidden to the laws of Cybertron and against Primus’ name. But who can save Starscream from him and from the madness that’s bound to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just Kill Me  
> Short Summary: Going too far in a punishment Megatron does the one thing that is highly forbidden to the laws of Cybertron and against Primus’ name. But who can save Starscream from him and from the madness that’s bound to follow.  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort-Romance  
> Pairings:. Starscream/Megatron (non-con), Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp (trine), Starscream/Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Elita One, Ironhide/Chromia, Sam Witwicky/Mikaela Banes, ect.  
> Warning: Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, bot-rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any characters.

There was never a time that he could recall that he had ever wanted this. Of all of the times that he had been beaten for his insolence and insubordination, it never hurt this much. 

Of course, there had been those few times where a limb had been ripped off and metal plating stripped by enemies. There had been those times when he said too much that he shouldn’t have and he received beatings out of his life. There had been those times when he was found out for his plots and he was locked away in a very dark, ice cold room, well away from the sky that he loved so much. Those times when he would sit huddled in the dark corners, rocking back and forth, muttering to himself as he felt as if he would go mad. 

Those were the punishments that usually kept him in line for a little while before he started up again. Those were the punishments that he could handle, knowing that it wouldn’t last long because of how much he was needed. 

But this……this was just way too much. 

This was too much to handle for him. No one could handle this kind of punishment. 

The times where he’d been beaten to nearly stasis lock or locked up in the dark coldness of underground away from the sky he desired so much, those times where he was insulted badly but never took it seriously, those times when an unwanted and uncomfortable hand brushed against his metal frame; he would take all of it just to escape it. 

He never wanted this. 

If he would have known that this would have happened, he would have never spent decades searching for this monster and help bringing him back from the icy prison that he had been kept in. 

He would have never joined this monster to help murder millions of innocents, just for the sake of a fragging war. 

And he certainly would have never betrayed the Cybertronian Council for this despicable Decepticon cause. 

If he would have known that all of this would happen, he would have shot that miserable, pit sucking, innocent murdering, Ex-Gladiator in the fragging back when he had had a chance in that stupid arena when he had been asked to. 

Excruciating pain and sickened, unwanted pleasure built up inside of him, overloading all of his systems as he writhed helpless on the ground while this monstrous aftpipe was slamming down on him, he lived up to his own name sake. 

Starscream shattered glass throughout the entire darkened room as he screamed towards the stars of pain and agony.


	2. Chapter One

It started out as a beautiful and warm day with nothing going on besides taking advantage of the Spring Break. The golden sun was out, shining in the cerulean blue sky with only silver white clouds rolling over each other. It was the start of Spring Break and everyone was planning on spending the day, playing at the beach. 

After the near destruction of the sun and the nearly death experience that he had gone through, Sam Witwicky had a new prospect for life. He had nearly died, if he hadn’t for one minute that fateful day. But he was alive. He was breathing and enjoying his day with his exotically gorgeous girlfriend, Mikaela and the ones that mattered the most in his life. The ones who had almost given their lives trying to protect him and the rest of the world. The most amazing beings that had ever come to Earth to protect it. 

Then again, the twins, er…..the older twins, Mudflap and Skids were driving everyone nuts with their remarks and crude language. The younger ones, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were a whole lot easier to get along with than the other ones were. They might have been trouble making, sarcastic, arrogant, and vain about their looks pranksters, but at least they were nice about it. 

Well, at least Sideswipe was. 

Sunstreaker was everything above and not so nice until he was reprimanded for his constant complaining and glaring at anyone who looked at him the wrong way. 

The best part was, the world now knew about the new alien residents on their planet. It took some time for people to calm down and learn how to trust the Autobots, though. And a whole lot of hard work. 

A whole year, in fact. 

The past year, since the Battle of the Sun Harvester, as people called the battle in Egypt, and the Autobots had done a lot to gain the trust of the humans who had finally found out about them. They had appeared on talk shows, was interviewed by the media; which none of the Autobots but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had enjoyed. They had went out and had done several hours of community service to help with the public. They had helped rebuild many of the buildings that had been destroyed and they had even helped cover the Sun Harvester under the pyramids again. They had several satellites pointed right at them, keeping constant watch on the Harvester that laid under it. They did not want the Decepticons to repeat their actions by trying to destroy the sun and gather Energon. 

And for the most part, it was working with all of the hard work that they had done. 

And the best part was there was no sign or word of the Decepticons. It was like they had just left Earth and gave up their campaign to destroy all of the life on Earth. They hadn’t raided any energy factories or tried to pick fights with the Autobots for the whole year. They had just completely disappeared right off the radar. 

No one believed that the Decepticons had given up. They didn’t think that they were gone for good. They knew that some day they would be back. But for now, everyone was going to take advantage with their disappearance and enjoy the peace that they had for now. 

As for college, Sam had passed most of his classes with flying colors. Especially with Astronomy 101. The professor hadn’t helped very much, constantly bugging him about the Autobots. He wanted to meet them. Study them. But the problem with that, the Autobots didn’t like the idea of being studied by anyone. They felt…….awkward when people stared at them, studying them and everything. There had been an argument with the professor, however. He demanded Sam to get him a meeting with the Autobots so he could ask them many questions. He threatened to blackmail Sam that if he didn’t, he would make sure that he would make sure that he failed every class. 

Frustrated, Sam went to Optimus Prime and informed him of what the problem was. He explained of what the professor was threatening him with and the Autobot Leader didn’t like the sound of that for one bit. 

Oh, the professor got to meet him all right. 

Optimus, personally, went with Sam, his roommate, Leo and Simmons to meet this blackmailing professor and they did not have a nice conversation. The Autobot Leader, with Simmons’ help, made it very clear that he was not to threaten Sam for anything and that if he had wanted to make contact with them, he should have done things very differently than how he had. 

After a little heated argument broke out between Simmons and the professor, things were finally under control. The professor had been replaced with a more efficient professor who wouldn’t threaten students or try to black mail them. 

After that, things were a lot easier for Sam and his friends. Things were a lot different than what everyone was used to, no matter where they were. But at least everyone was happy. 

And it only got better when Optimus Prime and Ratchet performed a miracle. They had used the Matrix of Leadership to jump start Jazz, once he had been put back together completely the way he was supposed to be. Everyone was happy to have him back and he was the still overly cheerful and exciting Autobot that everyone knew and loved. 

Even better, more Autobots were showing up and making their new home on Earth. There were a decent number of twenty Autobots now on Earth and the Diego Garcia Base was starting to expand so that everyone could have enough room. They were all happy and everyone knew that things couldn’t get any worst than they already were, not that they were right at the moment. 

At least, they had hoped not. 

Everyone was enjoying the Spring Break day at the beach right next to the Autobot/Nest base. They were swimming, playing games in the sand, sun tanning, and listening to awesome music that both Blaster and Jazz had picked out for such a wonderful beach party that everyone was throwing. 

Everyone was just having a good solid time. 

Sam and Mikaela were running along the sand with Leo, Bumblebee and the twins, laughing as they attempted to have a water fight. Their parents; Sam’s mom and dad and Mikaela’s mother, were laughing as their kids were failing to win the water fight. Nearby, Will Lennox was sitting with his wife and three year old daughter, Annabelle, playing in the sand while Ironhide and Chromia, his sparkmate, were standing over them and grinning as they watched the toddler squeal and giggle as she tried to make sand castles, which looked more like sand dunes. 

Robert Epps was flirting with one of the female American Soldiers who had decided to join all of them to enjoying the day. 

Optimus Prime and his sparkmate, Elita One was standing off a ways, looking over at the rolling waves of the beautiful, blue ocean with their hands linked together. Ratchet was scolding Wheeljack for accidently blowing off his arm again, whom hadn’t been on the beach with all of them but working in his lab. He was currently trying to put it back on and doing just the job. 

The only one who didn’t look relaxed, however, was of course the Autobots Second in Command, Prowl, who was a recent arrival and everyone learned that he was as serious as they came. He was standing on a dune, watching everyone closely and making sure that nothing was amiss. He was always doing stuff like that. 

And with everyone enjoying their fun filled day, it was only a matter of time before something happened. 

Especially when Blaster, the Autobot Communications Officer, gave a jerk and sharply cut off the music that he had been blasting out. He just sharply cut if off with a loud electric pop and stiffened, his eyes quite wide. 

Of course, because of the music being cut off like that, it caught everyone’s attention and they all looked over at him. 

Frowning, Optimus shared a glance with Elita One before starting to move over to his Communications Officer. He knew that there was something wrong. Otherwise the rather cheerful Autobot wouldn’t have cut the music like he had. He wouldn’t be looking like someone had given him a rather nasty insult for now reason. “Blaster? What is it?” The large Autobot asked frowning. 

For a moment, Blaster remained quiet before his eyes flashed brightly and not in a good way. He whirled around, looking off away from everyone, stiff and alert. He looked like there was something about to happen that he wouldn’t have liked. With a hiss, he whirled back to face Optimus. “Optimus Prime! Decepticons incoming!” He bellowed, making everyone stiffen. 

“Oh, slag.” Several Autobots muttered as they immediately whirled their cannons in place on their arms. 

“Wh-what?” Sam asked with a gasp as he shared a horrified look with Mikaela and Leo. They honestly couldn’t believe that their wonderful day was about to get ruined by Decepticons. So much for enjoying the day. 

Suddenly there was a loud crack before sand and a blast of wind was kicked up heavily, swirling around everyone and making several of them shriek or start coughing as they tried not to inhale anything they didn’t want to. But it wasn’t just the sudden kick up of sand that made everyone freeze with alarm. It was for what was inside in the cloud of swirling sand. 

Snarls and Cybertronian swear words sprouted out loudly as cannons whirled to life and pointed at the Decepticon that had suddenly appeared like he had. 

“WAIT! WAIT!” The Decepticon Seeker suddenly burst out as he dropped down to one knee and held up his hands to show him that he didn’t have his weapons activated. He yelped as many cannon blasts sailed over his head and he had to throw himself flat onto the ground to avoid getting hit. He hissed when one blast skimmed past one of his wide wings, burning the tip. But he never returned fire but covered his head with his hands. 

“Autobots! Hold your fire!” Optimus immediately ordered as he held his own cannon upward. He had to raise his other hand towards Ironhide, who looked like he wasn’t going to listen. “Ironhide! Hold it!”

Ironhide growled but did as he was told. 

All of the Autobots formed a wide circle around the Seeker who had dared to come among their presence but they kept their cannons and blasters trained on him as they watched him push himself to his knees but kept his head close to the ground as he raised his hands high above him. 

Taking a few careful steps towards the violent purple painted Seeker, he did recognize this one. He had not had very many clashes with him but he did know that he was well known for his ability to warp. He was surprised and wary like the others to see Skywarp, one of Starscream’s Seekers to have appeared among them and not trying to fight back or attack them. 

And there certainly had never been a time when a Decepticon had come to them, already surrendering to them. 

Frowning, Optimus moved slightly closer, ignoring the silent protest from his Second. He just stood over Skywarp, keeping his cannon ready but not pointing it at him. “Skywarp.” He spoke warily before tilting his head a little to the side. “What are you doing here?” 

Keeping his head hung low to the ground, Skywarp trembled a little from the power behind Optimus’ voice but still did not look up at him. “Optimus Prime, I surrender to you and your Autobots. Please, I did not come to fight.” He immediately said. He flinched when several Autobots scoffed in disbelief or murmured in surprise. They honestly didn’t believe him. “Please, Prime! I did not! I came to acquire the medical assistance of your medic!” He said, daring to look over at the surprised Ratchet. 

More surprised murmurs picked up while Optimus just frowned as he looked down at the trembling form of Skywarp. He heard the immediately protests of his Autobots and even some of the humans but all he could do was look the Decepticon Seeker over, trying to figure out if it was a trap or not. It was then the Seeker decided to lift his head and look up into his wary azure colored eyes and the Autobot Leader was surprised to see fear, pain and desperation in the burning red. Optimus knew instantly that Skywarp was being very serious. 

“And why the frag should Ratchet help you, you miserable Con?!” Ironhide barked, honestly not believing what the Seeker was saying. “I barely even hit you! You’re not hurt! So why should…..!”

Flinching at the sound of the Weapon Specialist’s voice, Skywarp shot him a look and shook his head. “It’s not for me, Ironaft!” He snarled, extreme anger laced in his tone. He flinched when growls broke out all around him and several of the Autobots glared at him. He ducked his head back down low to the ground until he was nearly pressed against the sand. “Please, Prime! It’s for Starscream! He needs immediate medical assistance.” 

“Oh, for the love of Primus!” Ironhide growled. “It’s a bloody trap! Obviously! What did that slagging piece of scrap do, bend a wing?! Why should we even help…..?!” 

Growling once again in anger, Skywarp finally dropped his hands, slamming them into the sand as he pushed himself up a little to glare over at the Autobot Weapons Specialist. “Because he will die if you do not help!” He snarled. 

“Good riddance then!” Sideswipe spoke up, waving his ten foot blades threateningly at the Seeker. 

Sunstreaker nodded in agreement as he kept his cannon blaster on Skywarp. “That son of a glitch has been a pain in the aft for us for years! If he dies, so what?!” he snapped when Skywarp shot them both a dark look. 

For a moment, all the Seeker could do was glare at them before his eyes fell and the one sound escaped him that had everyone step back in surprise. He had whimpered as if he was the one in pain. He kept his eyes down cast, not bothering to hide the fact that he was emotionally torn. He turned his attention back to Optimus, meeting his gaze with the most pitiful look he could muster. “Please, Prime. As a Decepticon and a Seeker, you know I would never beg for mercy but I will put aside my own pride to do if I must. Please, please, Prime. Just let your medic just……just let your medic take a look at Starscream. Then you will see…….you will…..you will see what Megatron has done to him……” He said another pitiful whimper escaping him. 

For a moment, there was only a stunned but clearly uneasy silence among all of the Autobots and the humans as they watched the Seeker very carefully. No one knew what to do or what to say about this entire predicament. They could only look over at Optimus, wondering what he would decide. 

Staring down at Skywarp for a long moment and processing everything that he had been saying, Optimus finally nodded very slowly to himself as if he made his decision. He merely turned his head and let his eyes flicker over to Ratchet. “Ratchet, I want you to at least take a look at Starscream.” He stated. 

“WHAT?!” Several Autobots exclaimed. 

“Are you serious, Optimus?!” 

“Starscream is a slagging killer, Optimus! He’s killed a lot of our friends!” 

“You have got to be kidding me!” 

“Oh, will you lot just give it a rest?!” Jazz suddenly barked, looking around at everyone with a stern look. He was one who hadn’t made any exclamations or even said anything about the entire situation. “It’s Optimus’ decision!” 

Elita One, who also hadn’t said anything slowly nodded as she looked sternly around at everyone before looking to Optimus. “Just trust Optimus, everyone. If he thought that no good would come out of this, he wouldn’t have asked Ratchet to take a look at Starscream. Besides, there are more of us than there are of them. Even if all of the Seekers were here, we still out number them.” She stated. 

Making a face and tilting his head to the side, Sunstreaker just eyed her. “Yeah. But even so, the Seekers are a pain in the aft to take down. Even if there wasn’t very many of them. If they attacked us, it would still be tough to fight them and not wreck the base while at it. 

“Enough.” Optimus immediately said, but rather calmly, cutting off more protests from the other Autobots and even from some of the humans. He just looked around sternly before turning back to Ratchet, who was frowning deeply. “Will you at least take a look at Starscream and see why Skywarp is so upset, old friend?” He asked him. 

Ratchet just glanced over at Skywarp but was nodding while he was starting to take a step forward. “I will at least examine Starscream. But you know that Ironhide and the others have a point. This could easily be a trap.” He said carefully. 

Optimus just nodded, looking rather grave. “I am fully aware of that.” He turned his eyes back onto Skywarp, who had yet to make any sudden moves. He just remained knelt before the Autobot Leader, looking up at him, pleadingly. “Skywarp, you must understand that we need to take certain precautions.” He waved over to Ironhide and Prowl, who understand the very motion and moved forward. They both seized the Seeker’s arms and pulled him to his feet. “If this is a trap, we will do what is necessary to handle the situation. Even deactivate you. You do understand?” Optimus asked firmly. 

Wings twitching with unease, Skywarp looked like he wanted nothing more than to just jerk out of Ironhide and Prowl’s grips but was doing everything that he could not to. He even allowed them to pull his arms behind his back and keep a firm hold on his wings. He made no move to stop them or resist at all and that did have many surprised. “Yes, Optimus Prime. I do understand.” He said, rather in forlorn. 

Nodding in satisfaction, Optimus turned his gaze back to Ratchet and nodded for him to begin when he was ready. The CMO just returned the nod before looking directly at Skywarp, his mouth plates set in a firm line. “Where is he? Are all of your Seekers here?” He asked calmly. 

Skywarp looked to him but then turned his gaze away from all to look off into the sky. He gave a jerking nod as if to tell him the answer. “Thundercracker and Ramjet have been circling your base while I made the deal with you. They’ll bring him. And they’ll surrender their selves like I did.” His face fell at the thought he had within his processor. “Thrust and Dirge…….they stayed behind to keep Megatron distracted. It’s only the three of us. And Starscream.” He looked up at Optimus. “But I promise you, the only ones that are truly functional are me, Thundercracker and Ramjet. Starscream isn’t even fit to fight or even defend himself. He’s completely offline right now.” 

Everyone frowned to hear that. But Ratchet went rather rigid as he stared firmly at the Seeker. “Exactly……how excessive is his injuries?” He asked rather warily. He was getting a bad feeling about this. 

The only answer he got was a whimper of pity and pain from Skywarp. 

Then came the sound of rumbling engines of a pair of jets. Everyone tensed and looked up to see two Decepticon Seekers were flying side by side as they carried a mass of metal between them with cables attached to either one of them and was wrapped around the mass of metal to carry him. 

But the very sight of Starscream had many freeze up with horror and shock. The Seekers hadn’t even landed yet and they could already tell that Starscream was not in good shape at all. He looked like someone had tried to rip him apart. His wings were oddly bent and there were cables hanging out of his frame, everywhere. 

“Oh, my Primus!” Elita One gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn’t believe how bad Starscream looked. 

Thundercracker and Ramjet were very careful to setting their Air Commander down in the sand before the Autobots before they transformed in the air and landed heavily on the ground beside him. They looked very alert as they glanced around at all of the Autobots and then over to Skywarp, whom was being restrained at the moment. They growled but a quick shake of his head from the violent purple Seeker, they calmed their selves before raising their hands behind their heads. 

It was their turn to be seized by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt, and Wheeljack. Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer kept their cannon blasters trained on the Seekers to make sure they didn’t pull anything.

As soon as the Seekers were pulled a little ways from Starscream, Ratchet moved forward and looked over the mess that was Starscream. His eyes were hard and alert as he looked him over. He could tell just by looking at the Air Commander that he wasn’t in good shape at all. He had a very grave look on his face even as he began to activate his scanner and began running it all over Starscream’s entire frame. 

“Jesus. What the hell happened to him?” Epps finally spoke up, as he and the other humans were looking at Starscream’s clearly ripped up and broken form. “Is he even still alive?” 

There was only a brief pause as Ratchet ran his scanners over Starscream before he dipped his head into a nod. “He’s still alive and active, but in deep forced recharge right now. The damage he has gone through is keeping him that way while trying to immediately heal him. But it’s going to take too long for him to heal himself without help.” He shook his head as his eyes took Starscream’s entire frame into thought before he sighed heavily. 

“Ratchet?” Optimus spoke up as he moved to stand right next to his CMO, looking Starscream over gravely. “What are you finding out right now?” 

Shaking his head in a grave way, Ratchet continued to run scans all over the Seeker’s frame. He did not like what he was even seeing at all. He did like the results that were coming back to him. He could see there was a lot of damage done to Starscream. “Heavy damage to the frame. It looks like some of these injuries are old. This appears to have been going on for a while now, to whatever Megatron did to him.” He shook his head again as he bent closer to the Seeker. “There are many ruptures that I can see. He’s in severe condition. And very close to being permanently offline if I don’t start working on him. But these injuries are only on the outside. I’m almost too afraid to see what was done on the inside.” He remarked. 

Everyone watched as the CMO began pulling cables off of Starscream, cutting them with his buzz saw in the process. They could only hiss in surprise when Ratchet gently pushed the Seeker onto his bent wings and got a good look at his front. He looked ragged. Someone had definitely taken massive anger management issues out on him. Both of Starscream’s were dark but one was completely shattered. It looked like it would not be working for a while until it was replaced. There were gashes in his metal frame. 

But no one spoke as they watched Ratchet carefully unhinged Starscream’s chassis, ignoring the uneasy hisses from the other three Seekers. He just carefully opened it and took a look inside of his chest. 

But what startled everyone, Ratchet’s eyes snapped wide open before he quickly shoved his scanner inside the chassis to excess the damage done on the inside. And whatever came back, it did not please the Autobot CMO at all. 

His eyes flashing brightly and full of rage, Ratchet yanked his scanner back out of Starscream’s chassis before whirling around and glaring at Thundercracker, Skywarp and Ramjet, who flinched under the glare just shot at them. The look on the CMO’s face was one that mostly both sets of twins knew the most. He was pissed! 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID MEGATRON DO TO HIM?!” Ratchet snarled, his voice booming so loud that it even made everyone else flinch away from him. Even though his rage was directed to the three Seekers. 

“Ratchet, what is it?” Optimus quickly urged, a feeling of dread washing over him. He knew very well that the only thing that got Ratchet this mad was the fact that the injuries must have been so severe. Something that happened to Wheeljack or whenever the twins were pulling dangerous pranks. But this was Starscream. This wasn’t Wheeljack or the twins. This was an enemy and whatever Ratchet had just found, it was something that pissed him off to the extreme. 

Ratchet growled viciously before he looked up at the much taller mech. He jerked his head towards Optimus to come closer and when he did, he lift Starscream’s chassis a little. It was only enough for Optimus to be able to take a look. 

And whatever Optimus saw, it sure had him hissing in shock as he stepped back. He looked completely alarmed by what he had just seen. But not only that. His eyes were bright and looking ready to take on a red tint. “What the……?! Are you serious?!” He boomed out, sounding very angry. 

“Hey! What is it? What happened to Ol’ Screamer, Ratch?” Jazz asked, frowning with everyone. 

“I want him in my medbay! Now!” Ratchet barked ignoring all of the questions now. He was already grabbing one side of Starscream while Optimus quickly moved to the other side and began helping him. 

“Hey, Ratchet! Speak to us! What the frag happened to Starscream?!” Ironhide demanded as he and the other Autobots watched the CMO and their leader starting to carry the Air Commander. He did not move when they approached him, heading straight for the base. 

Ratchet growled at him viciously but shook his head as he sent a withering glare towards Starscream’s chassis. “The damage done to him is too high right now, Ironhide! I need to get him in my medbay right now! So get your aft out of my way! And you three!” He barked, looking at the flinching three Seekers. “You come with me and Optimus right now! I want a word with you three! You are going to tell me how the frag this happened and why it happened!” 

All three nodded as they were released by the Autobots, seeing what Ratchet’s orders had been. 

“Hey, Ratchet! Will just fragging talk to us?! What happened to Starscream?!” Sideswipe demanded. He and Sunstreaker had moved to block Ratchet and Optimus’ path and didn’t look like they were going to move without any explanation. Even when Optimus gave them a stern look. 

Sending a glare at the two, Ratchet shook his head as he growled viciously at them. “Move, you pitspawn!” He demanded. But the twins held firm, folding their arms. He growled at them before shaking his head. “All right, you idiots! Before I weld your stubborn afts together, there’s heavy damage done to Starscream’s spark chamber!” He snapped. “And to his Interface parts! Are you happy now?!” 

At those very words, all of the Autobots gasped and jerked back with horrified looks on their faces. They looked as if they had just been slapped by Optimus Prime, himself for absolutely no reason at all. 

The humans, however, looked confused. They surely didn’t understand what that meant. They even glanced at one another and shrugged, shaking their heads to let the others know that they didn’t know either. 

“And what does that mean?” Epps asked, squinting his eyes up at the CMO. 

In between of sighing and growling at the same time, Ratchet just looked down at Starscream almost with complete sympathy. He looked as if a ton of weights had just been dropped down on his shoulders. “In human terms, Epps,” He began very carefully. “It means that Starscream was…….” 

“It means that he was raped.” Elita One said her voice full of sympathy, shock and anger. 

All humans gasped to even hear that, all in horror and shock. That was something they could have never expect to ever happen. Especially to a Decepticon like Starscream. By Megatron, none the less.


	3. Chapter Two

"Careful! Careful!" Ratchet said as he and Optimus gently carried Starscream's heavily damaged frame over to a medical berth and set him down. "Careful, Optimus! We do not want to jostle his broken parts any more than we have to." 

Most of everyone was not even allowed into the room but they were watching from the door way or the large window looking into the room. They were all watching with grave or highly surprised looks on their faces as the two larger Autobots gently placed their long known enemy onto a berth. No one could believe what they had just learned. They could not believe what had happened to the Decepticon Second in Command. 

Had Ratchet been serious?! Could that have happened to the toughest Seeker of the Decepticons?! How did it happen?! Why did it happen?!

That was what everyone was whispering to one another or wondering to their selves. They just couldn't believe such an attack had happened. Especially when it was Starscream, the Air Commander of the Decepticons. And especially when the offender was suppose to be Megatron. It was just unbelievable. 

"Skywarp! Thundercracker! And Ramjet!" The Autobot CMO called over his shoulder to the three uncertain looking Seekers hovering near the door with Ironhide and Prowl practically standing over them. "I want all three of you in here!" 

All of the Autobots and most of the humans just standing there looked surprised. They didn't think that Ratchet could be serious. 

"Ratchet! You can't just let them......!" Ironhide began to protest. 

Eyes flashing violently, Ratchet whirled around to face the big black Topkick and glared at him as a wrench slipped out of its compartment into his hand. "My med bay, my decision! So shut up, Ironhide! I want them in here! And I want everyone but Optimus and Jolt out! NOW!!" He snapped angrily. And when no one moved, but looked at him in surprise, he raised the wrench. "GET OUT!! NOW!!!" 

Almost immediately, Autobots and humans scattered, bolting as fast as they could away from the medbay. Only a few brave Autobots and humans remained, but hovering outside the large window while the three Decepticon Seekers scurried into the room, not wanting to anger the Autobot medic any more than he already was. 

"Holy. Shit." Epps remarked as he stared into the medical bay, watching as Ratchet and Jolt began to move quickly around the room, looking for instruments they needed to help Starscream. "Was Ratchet mad or what?" 

Most of the Autobots and humans had left but a fair few stayed. Ironhide, Prowl, Bumblebee and Elita One being the Autobots to stay, along with the humans; Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Lennox and Epps. They watched while Optimus stood off to the side with the Seekers, looking right at them and looking as if he was talking with them. Ratchet and Jolt were scurrying about the medbay, gathering what they needed to begin working on the Decepticon Air Commander. 

"Ironhide....." Lennox spoke carefully. He was just as stunned as everyone else to have learned of the new predicament that Starscream was in. He couldn't believe what they had found out. Surprised and horrified was the most things that everyone was feeling right now. "Ironhide......what happened to Starscream......could that......could that really happen? Could Megatron really have.....?" 

Scowling darkly, Ironhide crossed his large arms across his chest as he continued to stare into the room. He did not look pleased at all, and no one could blame him. Or the other three Autobots, for that matter. "Yes." He growled. "We, Cybertronians, mate like humans do. By sharing connections directly to our spark chambers, we do....feel pleasure when we mate. Though, sharing connections to the spark chamber.....it's mostly used for Spark Mating. It's just interfacing that is like you would call sex. However....." He cut himself with a growl at the very thought. 

Prowl shook his head as he looked into the room with a dark expression on his usual emotionless metal face. "Forced interfacing is not common. It's very rare, actually." He spoke with a dark tone. "No good Cybertronian would ever force interface onto another." 

"But.....Megatron did, didn't he?" Sam asked quite stunned. "And Decepticons aren't really good. So wouldn't that mean that.....th-that rape is common among them?" 

Elita One shook her head as she looked down at him, a very sad and angry look on her face. "No. Not even it's known for the Decepticons to force interfacing. We might know a whole lot about them, but we know that they would never do that. What Megatron did," Her eyes flashed angrily. "He's not a true Cybertronian, but a monster." 

Ironhide and Prowl nodded as they glanced over at her before sighing and looking into the med bay again. Bumblebee had not tore his nearly violet colored gaze away from the room but watched as Ratchet and Jolt frantically got to work. 

"Exactly. Megatron is a monster for what he has done." Ironhide growled. "Rape among our kind does not happen! There has not been such an act like this for a very long time. Not even among the Decepticons! At least of what we do know." 

"But....Megatron did it. So how do you know that Starscream isn't the first that he's ever done that to?" Mikaela asked, her eyes twisted in pain to even imagine what could have happened. 

Elita One sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked over at Optimus as he spoke with the Seekers. "It's a forbidden act that was discouraged by Primus. He made it a serious law that no forced interface would ever happen. It was a law that all Cybertronians are suppose to follow. And even if the Decepticons are doing things that Primus would frown upon, they would never do that. No Cybertronian would ever break that law." She explained. 

All of the humans glanced at one another, not really understanding. They just didn't get it right off. 

"So.....why did Megatron.....why did he do that then if it's a law that even Decepticons would take serious?" Leo asked, his brow scrunching up. 

The four Autobots looked down at the humans. They didn't know what to even say to that. They couldn't exactly explain it to them for them to understand. They didn't know where to even start. 

"Think of it this way." Elita One stated, looking back through the window at her sparkmate as he spoke to the three Seekers. "You know how your kind does have these kinds of crimes now and then?" She didn't even wait for the humans to nod. "Think of Starscream just like a human rape victim, obviously. Sometimes humans can heal from it. Starscream will never heal from it. If anything......." She sighed, lowering her head. "If you thought that Starscream was already crazy just by being the way he was. Just think of how crazy he's going to be when he comes out of stasis lock. Mechs and femmes alike can go completely insane. Starscream won't be the same as he was before. He may be more violent and crazy than he already was." 

No one liked the sound of that. Though no one was sure that they could blame the Air Commander. They didn't like Starscream. Everyone hated him for everything he had done, actually. He had killed hundreds, maybe thousands of Cybertronians and even humans. He had tortured and severely harmed them. 

But no one, not even he deserved such an act made against them like that. 

"How long as this been going on? Why has it been going on?" Optimus Prime asked the dreaded question as he looked at the three rather gloomy Seekers. 

The three Seekers were watching as Ratchet and Jolt were moving frantically from one side of the room to the other and then began patching up Starscream as much as they could. They were in pain just by watching the state that their Air Commander and best friend was in right now. But at Optimus' question, they tore their grieving eyes away from the two working mechs and looked at the Prime. They were quiet for a long moment as if trying to process the question. 

But it was Thundercracker who sighed heavily and shook his head as he hung it low. "It's been going on a while now. The reason it even started was because Starscream was constantly annoying Megatron. With all of his back stabbing remarks and attempts......the constant complaining of who would be a better leader for the Decepticons......the plans to try and destroy him.......Megatron just.....flipped out, as the humans would say." He explained in a low voice. 

"In the beginning....." Ramjet began, lowering his head as if ashamed. "It was just beatings. Megatron always took his anger out on Starscream. He was trying to break him. To get him to stop being such a......" He cut himself off with a heavy sigh. "But the problem was.....Starscream was always a stubborn son of a glitch. He kept it up." 

Thundercracker nodded as he looked over at his Air Commander's prone form, his burning gaze heavy with shame and anger. "When the beatings didn't do anything to Starscream's spirit, Megatron tried to lock him up in the darkness. He would lock Star up in a small, dark, and cold room for days. And as you may know, Seekers are highly claustrophobic. We need the sky as the humans need air." 

Skywarp nodded with a saddened look upon his face. "It didn't exactly work." He then rubbed the back of his neck joints with his servos, almost sheepish but shamefully. "I mean....yeah. It bugged Starscream badly. Every time he was let out, he was a stuttering mess. But once he got to see the sky and even fly, after a while, he returned to normal and started it all up again." He remarked. 

"But how long as Megatron doing this to him? The beatings?" Optimus asked, seriously, his arms folded across his broad chest. 

"Well.....since Starscream even first joined up with the Decepticons. The first time he annoyed Megatron back in Kaon for going with his own plans that wasn't authorized by him." Thundercracker replied. "He became Megatron's favorite punching can. Every failed plan, every time he got mad, he always went after Starscream. But the son of a glitch wouldn't break. He wouldn't let him break his spirit." 

"And the.....the forced interface?" The Prime asked, being very careful with the question. 

All three Decepticon Seekers glanced at one another, almost painfully. It was like they were asking each other that very question. They weren't sure what to even tell the Autobot Leader. 

But then heaving another heavy sigh, Thundercracker turned his burning, ashamed gaze back to Optimus. "We're thinking it started up Earth eight months ago. That was the last time we saw Starscream before we found out about what was happening to him. A couple months after you took out The Fallen. Megatron was so furious. We knew he was beating on Starscream. He always made a spectacle out of it." 

"But....the whole forced recharge thing didn't happen until a few months after The Fallen was destroyed." Ramjet added. 

"Starscream was keeping his threats of killing Megatron quieter than usual. He was only telling us and the Race Track Patrol of how he was going to kill Megatron and become the new Decepticon Leader." Skywarp piped up. 

Thundercracker's eyes darkened with a burning hate. He obviously wasn't liking what memory was going through his processor. "It was eight months ago that Megatron flipped out on Starscream's plots and schemes. He caught him telling us and Barricade's crew about how he ran away from you like a Sparkling. Starscream was insulting him and making fun of him. Megatron heard and started beating on him right in front of all of the Decepticons. He always did that to make a point to everyone that he wasn't going to take insults against him like that. But.....then.....he just dragged Starscream off. That was the last time we saw him for eight months." He told Optimus.

"We thought.....everyone thought that Megatron was just going to beat him and lock him underground. He's done it before." Skywarp said, looking pained. "We just.....We ne-never thought.....we never......." 

Eyes heavy with shame and head bowed low, Thundercracker shook his head as he balled up his hands tightly that his metal scratched and squeaked in protest. "We never knew what was really happening to him." He growled in pain. "We heard him screaming sometimes but.....we never imagined.....we never imagined that Megatron would go that far into trying to break him." 

Ramjet solemnly nodded as he grind his sharp teeth together. "We just found about a week ago. Star......he tried to escape. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Thrust were the ones to find him. Dirge and I were out on patrol. They told us.....he was so battered and broken and covered in dried transfluid and energon." He explained, painfully. 

"He was in a storage unit.....for the weapons." Skywarp said, his head very heavy. "We think he-he.....he was going to sh-shoot him-himself......" 

Optimus listened, hiding the horror and rage that he felt. He couldn't ever imagine what Starscream had gone through. He had never known the Seeker to ever look to self destruction. He distinctively remembered him being very tough and never willing to give up on anything. But.....then again, forced interface......it could have been just too much for even Starscream to handle. 

Thundercracker looked up into Optimus' rather dark azure eyes, noting the seriousness and anger burning in them. He knew fairly well that the Autobot Leader wasn't liking a single word that he and his trine mates were telling him. "When we found out, we let Dirge and Ramjet know what we found out. We tried.....we had to get Starscream out of there. We couldn't allow it to go on. We.....we knew that he would need a medic. But....we couldn't turn to Hook or Groundhog or even Scalpel for help. Hook and Scalpel would never go against Megatron. And Groundhog.....well, Barricade wouldn't allow it. He didn't want his own medic to suffer Megatron's wraith if he ever found out. No one dared to defy Megatron. We were......were afraid that if we tried pushing the Decepticon Medics to help Starscream.......they would go to Megatron and then we would have been next to suffer what happened to our Commander." 

Optimus tore his eyes away from the three Seekers and looked at the one on the medical berth where Ratchet and Jolt were trying to reattach vital parts with their torches. "But you brought him to us. To Ratchet." He said almost absent mindedly. 

The three Seekers looked over at Starscream's motionless form. "We didn't have a choice. Starscream is our Commander, Prime. And our brother of the air. Our best friend." Thundercracker said gravely. He looked back at Optimus who turned his gaze right back. "What were we suppose to do? Just sit there and let him die? Perhaps we should have. We should have just finished him off so he wouldn't suffer. To end his suffering." He remarked darkly. 

"Of course not." Optimus stated, a little surprised at the change in Thundercracker's attitude. "You did the right thing to bringing......" 

Thundercracker scoffed sharply, shaking his head as he lift it up high. "No! The right thing would have been just to kill him, Prime! We should have just killed him when we had the chance! End his suffering before he even wakes up!" He growled. 

Very surprised, Optimus was lost for words. He couldn't believe that Thundercracker was even saying that. Even after he and his trine had brought Starscream to them for help. Now he was talking about just killing their Commander before he woke from stasis lock. Even Ratchet and Jolt looked over with surprise. They obviously had been listening to the entire conversation between the Seekers and their Prime. 

"If killing Starscream would have been more kind, why did you bring him to us then?" The Autobot CMO asked very sternly. 

There was a moment's silence before Thundercracker relented. He hung his head as if there was something pushing it down really low. It was obviously the shame and grief he was feeling. "Because we couldn't. We tried to find it in ourselves to just off line him. But we couldn't do that to him. We swore to Primus that we would protect him. We failed that already by letting Megatron harm him." His eye shutters flickered to close and his head hunger lower that his shoulders and wings were now higher above it. "If you thought he was insane before.......with his methods of destroying your Autobots......wait till he actually wakes up. When we found him.....before we stole him away......he was begging us for it." His eyes opened and looked directly at Optimus. "He was begging me to off line him into Eternal recharge. He wanted us to kill him. Be we.....we couldn't do that to him. We tried......we really tried to pull our cannons on him and end it......" He murmured.

Skywarp shook his head. "We just couldn't do that to him. No matter how we tried.....we couldn't do it." He piped up. 

There was a very long silence as no one knew what to even say. No one could find the right words to help the Seekers in their grief. But then Ratchet sighed as he turned back to Starscream's form and examined his form. He held up one arm and opened a wrist panel, pulling out an I/O cord, earning surprised looks from the Seekers. "I'm afraid I need to know exactly what has happened to Starscream. I need to access his memory databanks to be able to notify where I need to start. But I will not until I have permission from him." He stated before looking at the three Seekers. "Memory databank invasion is not normally a good thing. It's against our ways, anyway. So I need permission from you, three. It's the only way I can repair him. Will you grant that permission or should I just kill him? I can do it, painlessly. But I must grant you that I am highly against taking lives in such a manner. Not when I know that I can probably save him. I am a medic. Not a cold Energon killer." 

For a long moment, none of the Seekers spoke but stared at him. They looked very uneasy and agitated at the thought of the Autobot invading Starscream's memory banks like he said he needed to. But to think of their Air Commander dying like he was, they couldn't stand it anymore. 

Glancing at one another, they slowly nodded as if having a silent agreement with one another. They didn't like it, but if it was the only way to save Starscream, they would just go with it. 

"Do it." Thundercracker said gravely. 

"Save Starscream." Skywarp added in the same tone. 

Slowly nodding, Ratchet turned back to Starscream and used his free hand to feel around the Seeker's helm. He found the panel leading to his processor and carefully pried it open. He only had to glance at the open panel to find the right connection port before plugging his I/O connection into the port. 

Carefully, the CMO booted up his systems, trying to access the memory databanks. He found the usual mild firewall protecting the databanks but it was not hard at all to find a way around them. He paused only for a moment when Optimus pinged him through their inner channels. He glanced at him and nodded, knowing that the Prime wanted to see the memory databanks, himself. Usually, Ratchet wouldn't have allowed it. But in this case, maybe it was best for Optimus to see what Megatron had done to Starscream. Just to get an idea of how much damage had been done and making the decision of what to do about it. 

So Ratchet allowed the Prime to connect with his own processor and join in to watch what was on Starscream's memory databanks. It did not take long at all to access them and watch as the memories began to flow right into their own processors.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit non-con violence up ahead. Non-con Spark-play and valve and spike.

"….and he ran like a fragging sparkling." Starscream laughed as he told the story again to his companions. He was enjoying himself by telling his Seekers and the Race Track Patrol of the details of that last fated battle once again. He hadn't liked the defeat any more than any of the other Decepticons did. The battle on Earth, in the Egyptian desert where The Fallen had been destroyed by Optimus Prime. They had lost a lot of Decepticons in that battle and there were still some that were repairing their selves from their battles with the Autobots and those wretched humans.

But to have seen Megatron run away, or in this case, fly away from that battle, it had been worth it to the Air Commander and Second In Command.

The humiliation that had been in Megatron's cracked but well working eyes as he ran away after watching the destruction of his Master. The mere excitement that Starscream had felt just to watch the fear burn in his own master's eyes after seeing The Fallen live up to his name. It sent Starscream into silent giggles at the time as he trailed right behind the Decepticon Leader, flying away from Earth.

It annoyed Starscream that it hadn't been him to humiliate and send fear coursing through Megatron's very core but it had been worth it to witness such a thing. He silently applauded Optimus Prime, once again, for beating Megatron's very harsh pride down into the sand of Egypt.

All of the Decepticons who had survived that battle had been called back to the hidden Decepticon ship, the Nemesis, which was well hidden on the dark side of the Earth's moon. It was well hidden from prying satellites under a cloaking device created by Shockwave, himself. There was no way that the Autobots and the humans could find the ship. There were still a decent score of Decepticons within the ship but not enough to take on all of the Autobots and their human allies. They would just have to wait for the right time to form an attack on the Autobots. But that wouldn't be for a while now, since Megatron was still repairing after his battle with Optimus Prime.

At the moment, Starscream was in the Decepticon Fueling chamber with his Seekers and a fair few others. He was aware that Soundwave was there too. He knew he shouldn't have been replaying Megatron's humiliation in front of everyone, especially with him there. But he didn't give a flying frag if the Decepticon Communications Officer was probably listening in to what he was saying. He was basking in the glorious memory of Megatron's retreat from Earth once again.

Of course, a fair few of the Decepticons that were listening into Starscream's story did not share the same enthusiasm as the Air Commander. They knew the danger of repeating this story over and over again. They knew what would happen if Megatron overheard the Second In Command's words of his humiliation.

"Running like a coward." Starscream snorted as he savored the very memory of Megatron's retreating form that fateful day. "He was nothing but a sniveling, whining sparkling that day."

"Careful, Starscream." Dirge warned as he watched his Commander carefully. "Megatron might hear you."

Scoffing loudly and slashing the air with his hand, Starscream just rolled his burning eyes. He didn't think he needed to worry at all. It wasn't like Megatron was even in that room right now, listening into his words. He knew very well that the Decepticon Leader was in his chambers probably sulking like he had been doing, other than beating the slag out of him when he felt like it. "Please, Dirge. Give me a fragging break. Megatron is still in his quarters, crying about how he gotten defeated by that goody goody, Optimus Prime. He's like a slagging Sparkling, crying and whining about his little boo-boos." He snorted.

It couldn't be helped that some of the Seekers and Barricade's crew had to snicker at his choice of words. They had to admit it, but those words were pretty funny. They could only imagine a Sparkling looking Megatron sitting on his aft, crying about scrapped knee armor guards. It was a funny picture that came to their processors.

"He's just being a sparkling about the whole thing, huffy about losing to Prime and all of that." Starscream went on, snickering into his Energon cube. "He's such a weakling. Not even worth being the Decepticon Leader. I would be a better Leader than he ever could be. I wouldn't be easily defeated like him. In fact, I have several plans of how we can even restore Cybertron and repopulate our numbers. If only that fool, Megatron wasn't holding us back with his hatred for the...?" 

Of course, he cut himself off when he saw all of his Seekers and the RTP stiffen and looking wide eyed at something behind him. They looked almost terrified for whatever it was. 

Frowning at them, Starscream narrowed his burning confused eyes at them. "What? What are all of you staring at me for? Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong...?" He was saying before his eyes snapped wide open when he realized that they were cringing down into their metal seats and staring at something behind him. He could feel the familiar burning glare right into his wings, something he knew about very well. He recognized that burning glare from anywhere. He slumped a little in his seat and sighed heavily. "He's right behind me, isn't me?" He asked with a groan.

Slowly, the Seekers and the RTP bobbed their heads up and down, looking almost painfully sympathetic for the Air Commander. They hadn't seen him coming until he was right behind Starscream.

Sighing heavily again, Starscream dropped his head. "Oh, slag." He murmured right before the heavy hand slapped down on his wing and claws sliced into it.

Before Starscream could even utter a yelp of pain, he was yanked right out of his seat and thrown into the air. He yelped as he went flying across the room before crashing down hard against the ground, sliding until he slammed into the wall. He quickly climbed to his side, looking fearfully up as Megatron was stomping towards him.

There was a look of rage in Megatron's eyes as he stormed towards his Second In Command, snarls escaping right out of him. He was upon Starscream before the he could even manage to climb to his feet. Another snarl cut through the air as he lashed out his claws and back handed the Seeker, sending him crashing against the wall again. He didn't stop there as he kicked out hard and slammed his foot against Starscream's chassis, earning a shriek of pain and surprise.

"So," Megatron snarled as he reached down and ripped his claws into Starscream's wings, earning another shriek of pain. "A Sparkling, am I? Crying and whining in my chambers, am I doing?" He snarled again as he dug his claws deeper into the Seeker's wings before lashing out with other hand and punched him hard across the face. He ignored the yelp of pain from his SIC. He just punched Starscream again, breaking some of his sharp metal teeth and letting his Energon spill down his chin.

"N-no, M-my...My Lor-lord! I di-didn't mean it li-like th-that!" Starscream tried to beg. Even though it was a flat out like and everyone knew that.

Snarling, Megatron ripped his claws through Starscream's wing, earning another shriek as he pulled a few strips of metal from the metallic appendages. He lashed out again and this time dug his claws into the Seeker's neck, who squeaked in pain as the sharp tips dug into his vocal processor. "I'll show you who is the whining and crying Sparkling! It's time you learned, Starscream, that I am the Master and Leader of the Decepticons and you are a pitiful excuse for one!" The cruel Decepticon Leader snarled before he roughly dragged his SIC to his feet.

Surprising to every Decepticon, including Starscream, Megatron jerked around, still clutching the Seeker by the neck and dragged him right out of the Fueling Chamber. Pitiful red burning eyes watched the two go, some shaking their heads in sympathy and some just rolling their eyes as they murmured, "Here we go again."

________________________________________

Starscream was forced to scurry after Megatron, knowing what was to come next. He expected it. It was what always happened. He was expecting the beating and being locked into dark underground caverns of the Moon. He could only moan to imagine being stuck in the dark, cold small spaces. He hated this. But it was the usual punishment. He tried to beg for mercy from Megatron, something he always did.

But once again, as always, he was ignored.

However, what surprised Starscream out of his expectations, he realized that Megatron wasn't dragging him to the Lunar caverns dug out near the ship. Nor to holding cells of the Nemesis. He could only blink in surprise as they passed the corridors that lead to the holding blocks and torture chambers.

'Huh?' Starscream could only yelp to himself as he looked wide eyed at the corridors that they passed before turning his confused, terrified eyes onto Megatron's massive back. This was something different. He realized that the Decepticon Leader was dragging him to the personal quarters. 'What in the name of Primus?'

It wasn't long before they reached the unexpected room.

Frowning in bewilderment and alarm, Starscream realized that he had been dragged right to Megatron's personal chambers. He didn't have any clue what was going on. This wasn't something he expected. Why was he being brought here...?  
Before the Air Commander could even think any more on it, Megatron swiped the door lock and shoved the door open. He wasted no time to throwing Starscream inside, sending him crashing and rolling across the floor before stomping in after him. "Seal the doors! No access to anyone but myself!" He snarled.

Starscream went crashing and rolling across the floor, yelping in pain and surprise as one of his wings bent awkwardly from the impact. A jolt of pain wrenched up through his back, causing him to gasp as he tried to his knees and spin around to look at the furious look on Megatron's face.

But before he could face him, Starscream felt Megatron slam a foot down on his back, pinning him down and digging the clawed links of his tank form into his back frame. He yelped in pain and tried to struggle a little but he knew it wasn't any use. He knew that the more he fought back, the worst the beating was going to be. It still confused him of why Megatron had brought him to his personal chambers instead of beating him in front of the other Decepticons. It was usually the Decepticon Leader's favorite thing to do; humiliating the Seeker and giving warning to the others to never undermine his authority. But it didn't seem like he was going to do it this time. This time, it was probably going to be worst.

"Starscream! You are a worthless, pitiful poor excuse of a Decepticon!" Megatron snarled as he dug his tank links into Starscream's back, earning a shout of pain from him. "Time and time again you have failed me! You plot against me! You insult me! And time after time, I punish you! When will you learn?"

It couldn't be helped that there was only a shred of fear coursing through Starscream. He couldn't even think of what Megatron was going to do. Was it possible that he was going to kill him finally? He didn't think so. He knew that he still had his uses to Megatron. There would be no way that the larger Cybertronian would kill him. Without him, Megatron would be unable to control the Seekers. The Seekers were loyal to the Decepticon cause and they did follow Megatron's orders but that was because Starscream told them to. As long as he was alive, they would listen to Megatron.

But if he were dead...not so much.

"Yo-you wouldn't kill me!" Starscream found some courage to snarl into the floor as he tried to peer around his own wing up at Megatron. "You ne-need me t-to control my Seek-Seekers! So let's jus-just get this be-beating over with!"

Megatron scoffed savagely as he dug his foot harder against Starscream's back, making him screech in pain. He bent down over his SIC, lashing out and grabbing the Seeker's head, yanking it back into a painful arch. "Kill you?" He laughed savagely. "Beat you? No, my dear Starscream. I'm not going to beat you. Not this time, you fragging moron." He sneered when the Seeker stiffened from underneath his foot. "I've done that plenty a times." He growled. "I've tried taking the skies away from you. I've ripped off limbs to teach you how to fragging listen to me and stop being so full of spirit! I've done all that I can to break you!"

Growling, Starscream tried to twist his head around to glare up at Megatron. "I won't break so easily, Megatron! Just beat me already!" He snarled even though there was fear etched into his tone.

Chuckling darkly, Megatron shook his head before his face darkened and he slammed Starscream's head down against the ground, pinning it there. He used his free claws to grab one of the wings, sinking his sharp claws into the thin metal. He laughed darkly when Starscream screeched in pain as his claws pierced sensitive wiring in his wing. He didn't stop there as he let go of the wing and grabbed one of the thruster engines. He grabbed the engine and yanked very hard until it snapped off with sparks and twisted metal screeching, along with the Seeker's scream of pain. He tossed the engine off to the side before standing up fully.

Starscream found himself trembling from the intensive pain. His sensitive wiring was going haywire, sending jolts of pain all through his back. He couldn't find it in himself to even move from the pain that Megatron just caused.

However, he hadn't needed to.

With a growl, Megatron lift his foot off of Starscream's back and slammed it down beside him before he grabbed his SIC roughly and yanked him to his feet. He said not one word as he dragged him over towards his large metal desk before spinning him around and slamming him down on it.

The impact rattled Starscream's entire frame, causing him to yelp from pain and surprise. He didn't like where this was going at all. He tried to shove himself back up to his feet but as soon as he started to rise, Megatron slammed him back down and pinned him to the metal. Without a word, Megatron let his arm fall and his ball and chains slipped from its place, out of his arm. He wasted no time to swinging it up and over Starscream, who flinched, waiting for it to come crashing down on him.  
But to the Seeker's surprise, Megatron yanked both of his arms above his head and slammed them down on the desk before wrapping the chain around them and then on a latch of the desk, trapping his arms there.

"So, you won't break, will you?" Megatron sneered as he finished locking the chain to the desk before stepping back as if to admire his work. He only sneered before bending over the confused and now terrified looking Seeker. "We shall see about that. I've tried beating you, locking you away from the skies and it never worked. You always found your spirit again. But there's still one thing that I haven't tried. And I know it will work this time."

A feeling of dread swarmed over Starscream, making him look up at Megatron with confusion and unease. He did not like where this was going at all. He did not like how the Decepticon Leader was talking about his punishment.

"Wh-what are you ta-talking about? Wh-what are you...?" Starscream tried to demand.

Megatron just sneered down at him before he reached over and sharply tapped his SIC's cockpit, as if trying to indicate something. "Open your chassis." He demanded, coyly.

Burning eyes wide, Starscream rapidly shook his head. He didn't like this at all. There were only a few reasons that he knew of why Megatron would want him to open up his chassis. And none of them were any good at all. "Wh-what kind of beating is this? Are you going to tear my interior apart or something?" He demanded.

Growling, but smirking wickedly, Megatron trailed one of his claws along Starscream's cockpit, scratching the platted glass there. It sent unsettling chills running through the Seeker, making him cringe against the desk and looking fearfully up at him. "If you don't give me access to your sensory wires and interface array right now, Starscream, we're going to do this my way." He warned darkly.

Frozen with shock and horror, Starscream got the idea very fast. "WHAT?" He screeched before he began to flail and thrash around to get away from Megatron. "NO! NO! I am...! I will not interface with you!" He shrieked.

Megatron half chuckled, half growled before he clenched his fist upon Starscream's chest, scrapping his sharp talons against the glass. He glared mirthlessly down at his SIC before bringing his claw up and slamming it back down on the cockpit, shattering glass and earning a scream of pain. "Very well, Starscream! My way it is!" He snarled before he did it again, only this time, slamming his sharp claws into the seams. He began ripping into the opening, trying to yank the chassis open.

With pain flaring through him and his warning systems now blaring at him, Starscream thrashed harder, trying to yank his arms free from their chains. He wasn't going to allow this to happen to him! He was not going to interface with Megatron, of all mechs! Never! He would never allow this to happen. "Get your hands off of me! I refuse! I will not allow you to do this!" He snarled through pain and fear.

Snarling right back at him, Megatron yanked even harder, bending metal as he tried to yank open Starscream's chassis. He ignored the screech of pain and protests. He just began pulling and ripping at the plating blocking him from the one thing that he wanted. Starscream was keeping his chassis locked tight and all his yanking and ripping was doing was bending the edges. He kept at it, ripping and pulling until he felt his claw tips brush against a wire.

Sneering cruelly, Megatron went for the wire, yanking it through Starscream's chest so he had better access to it.

"AHHHHH!" Starscream screeched from pain as one of his sensory wires was yanked out from his chest. He thrashed and screeched, trying hard to get away from Megatron. He even tried to kick at him but it wasn't easy with the Decepticon so close to him already. And it really didn't help when Megatron just growled at him before stomping one tank clawed foot down on the Seeker's, pinning it down to the ground. He did the same with the other foot before it could lash out at him.

"NO! N-NO! PL-PLEASE M-MY LORD! DON'T! I...! I'LL BEHAVE NOW! I WON'T DEFY YOU ANY MORE! PLEASE! BEAT ME! LOCK ME FROM THE SKIES! B-BUT NOT THIS!" Starscream screeched his pleading. He didn't want this! He would beg for mercy if he had to! Anything but this!

Sneering down at him, Megatron pulled the wire further out of Starscream's protective chassis as he pinned him down with his own large body to keep him from thrashing any more. He had his other hand clamped down on one of Starscream's wings, keeping him from moving. "You brought this upon yourself, Starscream. And now...you're going to be punished. You will learn to respect and obey me even if this is the way I have to demand for it." He sneered.

"N-no! Please, Mast-Master! I will behave! I sw-swear! I won-won't do it anymore!" Starscream pleaded.

"Too late." Megatron sneered at him before he began to roll the wire between his claws, sending exotic waves of energy shooting all through Starscream.

Gasping from the electric waves of sensitivity shooting through him, Starscream threw his head back hard against the desk. He felt his frame beginning to heat up and his cooling fans kicked on to keep him cooled. He hissed as Megatron continued to roll the sensitive wire, sending more waves of exotic sensations washing through him. "No!" He whimpered as the waves make him arch his back.

"Now, open your valve." Megatron purred soothingly as he bent over his SIC.

His eyes fluttering while his body began to tremble from the exotic sensation, Starscream shook his head, his helm scraping against the desk. He was starting to lose himself. "N-no...I wo-won't...AHH!" He gasped from more waves washing over him as Megatron rolled the sensitive wire again. He could feel Megatron's other hand starting to trace the edges of his wings, earning more exotic sensations running through his very frame. It sent tingles rushing through him, making his cooling fans spin faster to keep himself from overloading. "N-no...please, Mast-Master...ple-please...do-don't do...don't do this..." he whimpered.

But Megatron ignored him as he continued to trace his claws softly against Starscream's wings, earning groans and pants from his SIC. He knew very well how sensitive a Seeker's wings were. He knew that they had to be Starscream's undoing. That was why, he was concentrating on finding every sensitive spot on them, all the while rolling the wire between his other claws. He could only sneer as his Second wriggled uncomfortably under his own body. He grinned cruelly as a groan found its way out of Starscream while his eyes shuttered.

Continuing his ministrations, Megatron knew that he was hitting the spots he had been looking for. Especially when Starscream trembled and arched into his own wide and powerful chest. 'That's it.' He thought evilly to himself as he curled one claw and scratched a spot on the Seeker's wings.

CLICK!

Eyes snapping wide open in horror, Starscream realized what just happened. His body frame had betrayed him! His valve cover and his chassis had slid aside without his consent, allowing Megatron to see the spark chamber under it, as well allowing cool air to brush against his heating valve!

"Ah-ha!" Megatron belted out a cruel laugh of triumph as Starscream's chassis released the locks and swung open. He grabbed the plating and yanked it open to look down at his prize that had been surrendered to him. He appraised Starscream's interior before starting to reach for his Spark Chamber in the center. If that wasn't enough, the tyrant reached down and brushed one of his sharp servos against the rip of Starscream's valve, teasing it with mocking gentleness.

"NO!" Starscream shrieked as he looked up with fear. He immediately began thrashing again to keep those savage claws from touching his Spark Chamber. He had to do something! He couldn't allow this to happen! He had to think of something to get Megatron away from him! "ST-STOP! DO-DON'T! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

With a growl, Megatron applied pressure to Starscream's wings, keeping him from thrashing any more than he was trying to do. He wasn't going to let his SIC take this away from him. He just reached down and began caressing the Spark Chamber, trying to get it to open up so he would have access to the Spark being protected by it. With his other servos, he began pushing a sharp tip past the rim, into the heated center and into the tight space of Starscream's nether systems.

"NO!" Starscream shrieked before he threw open his communication link to his trine. He had to do anything to stop this! He couldn't allow this to happen. "Thundercracker! Skywarp! My trine! Come to me…!"

Snarling, Megatron ripped his claws back away from Starscream's spark chamber and valve before he back handed the Seeker hard across the face. The very impact sent his head slammed down against the desk and twisting painfully. The Decepticon Leader didn't stop there as he lashed out and dug his claws into his SIC's throat. "Finish that call, Starscream and you will pay for it!" He snarled into Starscream's face.

Glaring hatefully, Starscream met Megatron's own glare. There was a stream of Energon now spilling down from the corner of his mouth. He didn't care what Megatron would say or do. He wasn't going to allow this to happen. "I will not allow you to do this to me!" He growled right back.

"Starscream? Come in. Did you call for us?" came Thundercracker's voice over the comm system, sounding very uncertain and alert. He couldn't hear what was going on between Starscream and Megatron right at the moment but he had heard his Air Commander's cry.

Growling down at his Second, Megatron bent over him, pinning him down with his body to glare directly into Starscream's angry and terrified eyes. He knew very well what to say to him to get him to back off. "How much do your aerial brothers mean to you, Starscream? Would you rather they take your place, your punishment instead?" He warned in a dark hush.

Taken back by his words, Starscream stared up at him in surprise. He couldn't believe that Megatron would pull that card on him. He couldn't believe that he would even consider doing this to his trine.

His trine!

The very thought of Megatron ripping into his trine's chests like he was doing to him, to brutally tear into their valves with them like he was about to do to him, Starscream felt his tanks churn with a nasty uneasiness. He didn't want this. He didn't want to interface with Megatron at all. But to imagine Thundercracker or Skywarp or even Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge or any of his Seekers under his command to be in this very situation, it made him feel sick. He could never wish this upon any one of them. He wouldn't want them to ever feel this kind of pain and intrusion that he was feeling. It just made him want to purge his tanks to think of them being ripped into like this.

"Starscream? Star? Come in!" Thundercracker called into the internal connection. He sounded very worried and uncertain about what was going on with the Air Commander. "Starscream, what's wrong? Star, are you all right?" 

"Well," Megatron growled into Starscream's face, his burning glare narrowing to deadly slits. "Should we bring them into this? Do you want them to take your place?"

Trembling violently, Starscream flickered his eyes off, a moan of agony escaping from him. He didn't want his trine to suffer like he was about to. He would never wish it upon them. If it were ever happening to any one of them, he would have been there, ripping Megatron to pieces. But it wasn't them. It was him. He couldn't allow his trine to ever find out about what was happening to him. He couldn't let them come and end up in this, only to end up right where he was at.

With a shaking, painful sigh, Starscream laid his head back against the desk he was trapped against. He winced from the discomfort that Megatron was doing to his throat but shook his head. "No." He moaned before he reopened the connection. "Thundercracker, gather the others and go out on a patrol. Lord Megatron commands it. He fears the Autobots and their human pests will find the Nemesis. Make sure there are no scrap heap satillites floating about." He commanded in defeat.

"Um…..okay." Thundercracker spoke up, still quite uncertain. "Are…..are you all right? What did Megatron do to you?" 

Starscream let his eyes flicker back on as he glared hatefully up at the Decepticon Leader keeping him pinned. "The usual." He lied, casually. "Beatings and being locked up. Don't bother coming to look for me for a while. When you're done with your patrols, report your findings to Soundwave. Do not contact me." He ordered before snapping off the communications. "There! Are you happy?"

Sneering at him, Megatron released his SIC's throat and lightly slapped the side of his face before trailing his claws back down to his open valve and pushing a sharp time to begin preparing him, much to Starscream's dismay. He began scratching his claws at the Spark chamber, hiding the spark within. "No. Not yet. Now open your fragging Spark chamber and give me access or I will rip it off by the hinges!" He snarled into his face.

Glaring up at him, Starscream looked like he was going to refuse. But the earlier threat about his trine was echoing into his processor. He knew that Megatron knew his weakness for his aerial brothers. He knew that if he didn't do what he was told, it would be his trine to suffer. So with a defeated sigh, he allowed his spark chamber to click open. He swung it open to reveal his brilliant blue-ice-white spark from within.

Smirking in triumph, Megatron looked down at his prize before he lift himself off of Starscream and popped open his own chassis to reveal his rather large spark chamber, and very nasty looking clamps on the edges. The very sight of those barbed and hooked clamps made Starscream flinch from the sight. He knew very well that this was going to hurt once those clamped down on his own spark chamber. He whimpered rather in pain and in terror or what was about to happen to him.

Chuckling darkly, Megatron reached down between his body frame and Starscream's and he began pushing two more servos into Starscream's valve, stretching him rather painfully. The tyrant only laughed at the whimpers that escaped the pinned Seeker. He pushed his servos deep within, only to freeze for a moment when he happened to come across silicon and hard rubber deep at the end of the valve tunnel. His optics brightened with malicious glee to realize that there was still a seal within Starscream's valve. "Well, well, well, my dear Seeker. You still have your seal. I would have thought you would have lost that vorns ago. Do you not interface with your trinemates? I could have sworn that you have." He sneered before he placed one claw down upon one of the Seeker's wings, gripping them and preparing himself. 

Starscream snarled right up into Megatron's face, rage burning in his optics. He didn't have to explain to this monster that he did interface with Thundercracker and Skywarp but using his spike! He had never let anyone touch his valve! And his trinemates never pressured him about letting them break his seal. He was starting to wish that he had. "Frag you!" He snarled. 

Megatron only laughed mirthlessly before he lined up his unseen spike to Starscream's valve. His Spark Chamber clamps snapped out from his own and like a magnet connected with Starscream's chamber. The hooks and clamps snapped down around his spark chamber, earning a painful hiss from the Seeker as they pierced the metal edges. It was painful for them to rip into his spark chamber like that. He could only hiss between his sharp teeth, shuttering his eyes on and off, waiting for the pain to subside. Trails of electricity were streaming through the cords right into his Spark chamber and causing electric waves running into him. It was both exotically sensational and not pleasant at the same time for him.

But before Starscream could even ready himself, he was yanked upward until his chamber slammed right into Megatron's, causing their sparks to slam into one another and send a brilliant wave of pleasure and pain through the Seeker. Both sparks were merged violently together, causing pain for both but pleasure for one, who definitely liked it rough. His spark began to mirthlessly attack the smaller spark, pulling at the energy.

A hiss of pain and unwanted pleasure escaped Starscream as he threw his head back, banging it against the desk. His cooling fans were now kicking on full speed to keep his body from overloading, and was failing miserably as he felt himself overheat in the moment. They were spinning faster and faster from the very pressure of the two sparks merged together; one attacking the other mirthlessly just as its master was doing to the Air Commander.

And it sure did not help when Megatron's unseen spike slammed into his own, stretching the protective rubber piece tightly and painfully. It was then Starscream shrieked in pain his eyes flashing wide open. He had not been ready! He hadn't been ready for the penetration! But Megatron had still done it, slamming his spike right into his own. If that wasn't enough, he felt sharp spikes ripping into his valve tunnel, ripping him open and spilling energon. He could feel sharp points lined along Megatron's spike. It didn't help when the Decepticon Leader began to rock violently, slamming hard against his SIC; thrusting mercilessly and ripping him up with his hard, fast thrusts.

The merging of the sparks were like an electric storm between them. Electric burns lashed in and out of Starscream's spark chamber, causing him excruciating pain and discomfort. Black marks were forming on the inside of his chamber, leaving him only mocking marks within him that would take forever to clean off once this whole thing was over.

With each thrust into Starscream's tight, unused valve and his invading Spark, Megatron growled like a beast as he slowly ascended into overload. His cooling fans kicking into overdrive, along with Starscream's, causing both of them to vibrate and shake. "Oh...oh...Fucking! Primus!" The brutal violator groaned as his eyes dimmed from ecstacy as he continued to thrust fast and hard into Starscream's port. "Oh...frag...! Starscream, you! Are! Fucking tight!" He growled, feeling overwhelming pleasure streaming through his entire frame.

The only sounds that Starscream could make was a silent shriek of pain as his optics brightened violently from so much pain. He tried to scream, to out right scream but his vocalizer wasn't letting the sounds come out. He could feel his entire frame starting to turn burning hot from the overheating of his cooling fans and the electricity dancing from his spark and Megatron's. He didn't want this! He hated it! It was so unwanted and so painful! His spark was hurting just as bad as his invaded and now ripped valve. He could feel energon spilling from deep within him, mixing with lubercant and energon. The brutal tyrant's vicious spark was pulling his own spark energy away from him, draining him viciously.

Without realizing it, Energon tears began to fill the rims and trailed down his face from the pain, hate, and fear that was coursing through him, mixed with the pleasure.

Metal banged against metal as Megatron sped up his thrusts faster into Starscream's valve, shredding it. His spark savagely attacked the SIC's, beginning to drain it of its energy.

Shuttering his eyes closed painfully, Starscream felt like he was losing himself. He could feel his overload starting to rise higher and higher, making him hotter and hotter. Steam was now starting to trail off his hot frame as he groaned and hissed with each vicious thrust Megatron did into him. He could not stop himself from slamming his head against the desk again as he opened his vocal processor and lived up to his namesake as his overload began to overwhelm him. He screamed in agony and pleasure as his systems began to spazz out. He felt like his entire system was crashing and burning as his vision began to blacken. It hurt so bad!

Megatron threw his head back and gave a loud preditor like roar as he finally over loaded, his claws sinking deep into Starscream's wings, tearing holes into them. He clenched them tightly, ripping into the metal and earning a squawk of pain among the screams.

Finally it was just too much.

Starscream felt everything just shut down, even as Megatron continued to thrust harder and faster into him and his vicious spark to assault his. He knew very well that the vicious Deception Leader was trying to prolong the length of the overload, even when it was tearing up Starscream's valve.

Megatron wasn't even finished as the Seeker fell into the darkness of recharge.

To the viewers of Starscream's memory database; Optimus Prime and Ratchet, they were so disturbed and disgusted to see what Megatron was doing to Starscream, to tear away at him like this, to do such a brutal and forbidden act to Starscream for his very first time of interface. It was so disturbing and disgusting to do something like that and not to even prepare him properly for penetration, especially with that monster of a spiked and hooked spike that was still ripping into Starscream's valve, even while he was now offline.


	5. Chapter Four

Each memory the database showed Optimus Prime and Ratchet had been the same. It showed the horrors that Starscream had went through. The things he had felt as Megatron continued this tirade on him. Starscream had never been allowed to leave Megatron's personal quarters, bound viciously to a berth. He was beaten before assaulted and then left in recharge, feeling only pain and suffering, as well as humiliation.   
Weaponless. No communications. In the darkness.

If that wasn't enough, if the interface assaults hadn't been enough, it wasn't only what Megatron did to him. The memory banks showed many obscene insults thrown into the Seeker's face while he was being assaulted.

It was enough to make one sick to their Sparks to even watch.

"Worthless!" Megatron roared almost every time he began his forced interface upon his SIC. He laughed viciously into Starscream's face as he thrust his large spike into him. "You are worthless! Weak! You can't even fight me off, you pitiful imbecile! Look who is the sparkling now! You whimpering, whinning weakling!" He laughed viciously as Starscream began to sob under him, trying to bury his face under his chained down arm. "Weak! Pathetic! You're not even a real Decepticon Warrior! You're a worthless, pathetic, whimpering whore! Good enough for fucking! That's all you are!"

Starscream could only pant, gasp, hiss and scream in pain as Megatron thrust harder into him. Energon tears spilling down his stained, chipped and ragged face. There were fresh scratch marks running down one side of his helm, something that Megatron had done to him for trying to fight him off again.

"Say it! Say it, Starscream! Tell me that you are nothing! Nothing but a mechwhore! My mechwhore!" Megatron roared with his voice laced with pleasure.

Weakly and full of pain, Starscream would shake his head, not being able to find his voice. It did not satisfy the Decepticon Leader thrusting into his valve, opening still repairing wounds by now from being so brutal. "...n-no...I...wi-will..." The Seeker tried to whimper out between the painful gasps.  
"SAY IT! NOW!" Megatron snarled as he grabbed Starscream by the helm and dug his claws into the sides, earning a squeak of pain. He began thrusting so hard that the Seeker's frame rattled with loose parts. "I WANT YOU TO FRAGGING SAY IT! YOU! ARE! MY!MECHWHORE!"

Hissing and screeching in pain as Starscream tightly shuttered his eyes but could not find the strength to rip his head out of Megatron's grip. He didn't want to say it! That would mean he was giving up! He couldn't give up! He couldn't give in! He just...! He just couldn't...!  
He just couldn't find the strength nor the will to deal with it any longer.

"I...am...your...mechwho-whore..." Starscream gasped between painful breaths.

That seemed to satisfy Megatron too much because he jerked inside of the Air Commander as overload washed through his entire frame, overwhelming him. He threw his head back and growled viciously as his eyes tightly shuttered, thrusting one last vicious thrust as he emptied his lubricants into Starscream.

It happened almost every single time when Megatron assaulted him like that. The vicious Decepticon Leader would beat Starscream before forcing interface and Spark invasion upon him. He would insult him, calling him weak and pathetic as he assaulted him.

Once it was over, Starscream was left in the dark room, chained to the berth and in intensive pain.

And it went on for eight months, though the Seeker had lost track of time of how long he'd been stuck in Megatron's personal chambers. He had not seen the sky for so long, had not been able to fly through the heavens like he longed. He had not seen his trine for long. He felt just like what Megatron continuously told him. He felt pathetic, weak and worthless.

It was just too much.

It didn't help when Megatron began telling him while he ravaged the Seeker that his trine mates didn't even miss him. He bragged about how they hadn't even asked about him whenever they got a chance. They had forgotten him or didn't care about him as he did for them.

"They don't even care for you, you pathetic mechwhore." Megatron sneered after a brutal interface. "They are out there, enjoying their selves like the selfish fraggers they are. They don't even appreciate you like I do. They don't miss you. They don't even ask about you."

Starscream did all he could to keep himself from making any noise at all. He felt so numb and broken after all that Megatron had done to him. He didn't think he would care anymore. He felt nothing but emptiness, other than the pain that he was forced to endure. Even as the painful Energon tears spilled down his ruined face. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him.

Why? Why did it have to be him? What did he ever do to deserve this kind of agony?

All he had ever done really was make a few insults, plotted against Megatron and kill a lot of Autobots for the Decepticon cause! It wasn't like he would have carried out his threats! It wasn't like they hadn't been evaded before! And even if he did manage to get one of his plans to work, this punishment was just too much! It was too extreme!

NO ONE deserved this kind of punishment!

But according to Megatron, Starscream sure did deserve this punishment.

And with Megatron constantly pounding into him, and not just with the forced interfacing, he was starting to believe that it was all true. He was weak. He was worthless. He was not cared for by his trine, or anyone. Because if they did care, they would have stopped this a long time ago.

It still continued for the longest time.

Whenever Megatron was bored or returned to his personal quarters for the nightly recharge, he would force interface and spark invasion onto him. He would sink those sharp claws into his now shredded wings and pound his large port into him.

Starscream couldn't find the will to fight him off most of the time. But when he did, when he could find it in himself to fight back, he was always overwhelmed by Megatron's strength. He did not have the strength he needed to fight the powerful and cruel Decepticon leader off. He even dreamed in recharge of his assaults. He dreamed of Megatron attacking him in his recharge and would wake up with whimpering screams.  
This could not go on. Starscream knew that he couldn't let this continue. He was wasting away as Megatron's little interface toy and it was getting too much. Not with his will and spirit broken like this. He had to get out of there, even if it was to die somewhere. Even if he could get out of the Nemesis, he could float off into the emptiness of space, freed of Megatron's clutches.

Freedom. That was all that he wanted. Especially after the last interface that Megatron had put him through.

Megatron must have been beyond frustrated at that time, due to the injuries that Prime had caused to him. It was taking longer for the repairs for the Decepticon Leader and he was starting to get angry. He had been relentless and merciless, more merciless than usual. He had pounded Starscream hard against the berth that parts were starting to come loose on him. His wings were starting to tear to pieces from the vicious claws belonging to Megatron. One of his wings was only holding on by wires now. He even began beating on him while pounding into him.

And when Starscream shrieked in pure agony from this assault, nearly blowing his audio receivers, Megatron slammed his fist so hard against the Seeker's head that one of his already cracked eyes shattered and went dark. It was now useless to see through it. The blow had even knocked him into darkness of stasis recharge.

When Starscream came back online, he almost wished he hadn't. He hurt so bad. His entire frame was screaming warnings at him. He hurt the most in his interfacing parts. It took quite a bit of strength to try and look himself over to excess the damage.  
And what he saw, he could not stop himself from bursting into heavy sobs.

His Spark Chamber was torn badly from the barbed and hooked clamps belonging to Megatron. His entire frame was nearly falling apart. He had chips and bad scrapes all over him. Scratches were etched into his stained armor. It was his thigh area that was the worst. It was stained from dried Energon and lubricant. His valve was torn and shredded terribly from getting assaulted so much. He was in such a state that he should have been considered a scrap pile. He had once been considered quite a handsome mech back on Cybertron. Even while being beaten on by Megatron. But now...he couldn't bear to even look at himself.

Sobbing heavily, Starscream shuttered his eyes off before rolling over to ball up into a fetal position. It wasn't hard for him to roll over because of one of his wings were nearly broken in half. It hurt badly but he could not help himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt better as he rolled onto his side...

And rolled right off the berth, onto the floor.

Yelping in pain and surprise, Starscream hit the floor, landing heavily on his torn front. His eyes flashed online as he found himself just lying there on the cold metal floor of Megatron's quarters. He couldn't believe it though. He had to take a moment to let the pain to fade away before he could see out of his one eye. He was stunned with what he found. He wasn't bound to the berth any more. He was freed to move around about the quarters. Not that he could find the strength to move just that moment.

Just lying there on the floor, Starscream tried to think. He didn't know why he wasn't bound in chains any more. He tried to look around but he couldn't see too well because of the darkness of the room and one of his eyes wasn't working.

Painfully hissing, the Air Commander pushed himself to his knees, looking around the room, waiting for Megatron to just pop out of the dark corners just to scare him before beating him. He didn't see anything. His sensors weren't working too well after the long term beatings and assaults he had gone through.

With a shaking hand, Starscream reached up and tapped his chassis to activate one of the cracked lights. He was semi satisfied that it was still working, even after being ripped apart like he had been. Megatron's personal chambers were empty. He was the only one in the room. The tyrant wasn't even there. Not that Starscream cared. He must have gone out.

But that didn't explain why he wasn't chained up to the berth any more.

His processor flashing warnings, Starscream tried to think of what had happened. He was drawing up a blank. He didn't recall Megatron even taking his chains off. But then again, he could have done it while he'd been in recharge. It seemed...it seemed that the Decepticon Leader was getting cocky now. He must have thought that the Seeker was just too beaten in spirit to think that he didn't need the chains any more. He must have decided that Starscream wouldn't try anything if he wasn't chained any longer.

Oh, was he about to get the shock out of his life.

Starscream may have been beaten and broken, but he was not going to let a golden opportunity to pass him by. He was not going to stick around and wait for Megatron to return and thrash him again. He knew this was the chance he'd been hoping for. He needed to get out. He knew he wouldn't get too far with how damaged he was. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape the ship before Megatron would discover his disappearance from his chambers.

But still, the Seeker had to try.

Shaking violently, Starscream climbed to his feet, having to use the berth to pull himself up. He had to brace himself against it for a moment to be able to gather some strength. He looked down at his feet, grimacing painfully to see that one of them wasn't working properly. That would definitely serve as a problem. He still had to try.

Making very slow progress, Starscream half limped, half hopped towards the door. His body was threatening to make him drop and he almost went down a few times. He wouldn't allow himself to go down though as he continued to wobble towards the door. He felt his strength giving out a little and ended up crashing against the wall beside the door to the freedom he so desired. He had to steady himself against the wall for a moment, taking deep painful breaths before he pushed the door engager to open it.

There was a beep and then a metallic screech to prove that it was locked.

"Fr-fragging...pits..." Starscream muttered painfully before he looked at the locking panel. He reached up with a shaking claw and tried to pry the panel off. It took a moment but he finally got it off. He glared warily at the wires before he shakily began cutting them and then crossing them together.

A moment later, the door hissed open, allowing a blinding light to fall upon him. Starscream had to half shutter his one eye from the offending light, pulling back a little. It had been a while since he'd even seen the light. He almost had forgotten what the light could do to unprepared eyes. He squinted at the light in the corridor for a moment before pushing himself forward to peer around the corners. He did not want to step out and get caught by Megatron.

There was no one in the corridors.

Pushing himself out of the dark room, Starscream remained leaning against the wall, not caring that it was making a light screeching sound as he scraped against it. He had no idea where he was going to go. But he couldn't stay there. It just meant more pain and suffering for him to stay in that dreaded room. He had to find somewhere to hide. Somewhere he could be away from Megatron. He had to get away. He couldn't let himself be caught by the cruel tyrant again. He'd rather die...

Die.

That seemed to turn a switch in Starscream's processor. He found the solution he was looking for. He would do anything to escape his tormentor. He would take any risk he could just to get away from Megatron.

Even if that meant blowing his CPU right out of his helm.

Starscream kept himself moving down the corridor, his broken and dimmed eye looking rapidly around as he listened carefully. He knew there was a weapons storage unit somewhere in this corridor. He had to get to it before he was found out by Megatron. He had to...Ah! There it was!  
Swaying and very well nearly falling over, Starscream inched towards the weapon's closet and pushed himself past the open door way. His barely functioning eye took in all of the weapons that were still hanging up on the walls. He was sorely tempted of just grabbing Megatron's fusion cannon and using it on the fragger. But he knew that would be stupid. It was so heavy anyway and he knew very well that he wouldn't be able to pick it up in this condition.

Eye trained on a blaster gun on the wall, Starscream shoved himself forward, reaching for it. He had to get it. He wanted it. He would have it. But unfortunately, his legs decided to betray him and the Seeker went crashing to the ground, quite loudly, knocking against the wall while going down and taking several weapons with him.

Twitching and groaning in pain, Starscream could only lay there on the ground. His body hurt so badly. He was cursing his legs. How weak was he? He hated himself for being so weak. He had been so close to ending all of this. So very close to just ending the pain and agony.  
And then came the pounding of feet.

"What the frag was that?"

Jerking with alarm, Starscream lift his head and looked towards the door way with uneasy. He had been startled to hear someone so close but more or less, he knew that voice. "Thu-Thunder...Thundercr-cracker..." He barely could even hear himself speak from his surprise.  
Just then two shadows fell upon him, followed with alarmed gasps. He saw the two standing there, in the doorway, looking down at him with alarm.

"Oh, my Primus!" That was Thundercracker to cry out in shock.

"Starscream!" Skywarp yelped in horror before he dove forward.

"What the fuck?" Both Thrust and Barricade's voices piped up from right behind them as they looked around the other two and spotted Starscream on the floor in the weapons storage unit. They looked just as shocked as Thundercracker and Skywarp. They couldn't believe what they were even seeing.

Trembling a little from pain and weakness, Starscream looked up at the four as they hurried forward and stood over him. He couldn't stop the Energon tears from spilling down his rigid face. "...tr-trine...my...my t-trine...Bar-Barricade..." He whimpered out.

All three Seekers and the Road Commander stood over Starscream, looking him over with shock. They couldn't believe the state that he was in. He looked like a mess. Thundercracker and Skywarp quickly dropped beside their Air Commander, looking him over with shared horrified looks. They just couldn't believe this! They hadn't seen him for nearly eight months and now that they were seeing him, he was in such a terrible shape.  
"Starscream! What the frag happened to you? Wh-what did this...? The Autobots? Did they do this to you? Are they here?" Thundercracker demanded as he carefully reached under Starscream and lift him up to hold against him.

Trembling, Starscream looked up at him and slowly shook his head. He couldn't believe this, himself. So Thundercracker and the others didn't know. They hadn't known. And by the looks on their faces, even Barricade's, they did care. They looked too concerned to not care. Unless they had become very good actors, he saw the concern in their eyes. "...n-no...not...not Auto-Autobots..." He whimpered out through the pain still throbbing through his entire frame.

All four Decepticons looked surprised to hear that. They had been expecting that the Autobots did this to him. But if it hadn't been the Autobots, then who did this? Who would do this?

"If it wasn't the Autobots, Star...what happened to you? Who did this?" Thundercracker demanded again, his burning red eyes flaring up with rage. He couldn't believe someone would have and could have done this to him. He knew it could have been Megatron, a while ago! But there was no way that the Decepticon Leader would have left his Second In Command in such a state. He whirled around and glared up at Barricade. "Barricade! Get Megatron! We might have intruders...!"

"NO!" Starscream gasped, jerking his one good eye towards Barricade, who had been in the middle of turning around to leave. But at his shout, all four heads jerked around and looked at him with surprise. "N-no...do-don't get...him...ple-please...do-don't...I ca-can't stand it...any...anymore." He pleaded.

All three Seekers and the Road Commander stared down at Starscream with shock. They couldn't wrap their processors around this. They had detected the fear within his tone. But why? Why would he be...?

Thrust vigorously shook his head before stepping closer. He didn't understand much like the others didn't. But they couldn't just leave him like this. He glanced side wards at Barricade. "Barricade, call for Groundhog, will ya? He's in bad shape! He needs a medicbot right now!" He said hurriedly.

Not usually one for being ordered around by someone who was a lower rank than him, Barricade didn't see the point in arguing. He knew this wasn't the time to reprimand Thrust for bossing him around like he just had. He was already starting to turn away, already opening an open channel to call for Groundhog. But what stopped him was a large shadow spilling over him. "Huh? Oh! Lord Megatron! Something's happened to Starscream! Someone beat the slag out of him!" He immediately spoke up.

Stiffening with terror, Starscream jerked his head upward and he saw that menacing mech of death standing in the doorway, glaring with rage down at him. There was a growl starting to rise up out of the large Decepticon Leader as he glared only at his SIC. He ignored the surprised looks he had gotten from the others. All he knew was that he was severely angry with what he was looking at right now.

"N-n-no!" Starscream whimpered in fear before he lashed out and grabbed Thundercracker by the shoulder, yanking him closer to him. He ignored the surprised gasp that escaped from his aerial brother as he clutched tightly to him. "N-no! Ki-kill...me! Sh-sh-shoot me, Thu-Thundercracker!" He begged in fear.

"Wha-what?" Thundercracker, Skywarp and Thrust all exclaimed in alarm as they stared down at their Air Commander with wide eyes. Barricade looked just as stunned as he looked over his shoulder at the Seeker on the ground. "Huh? What the fra...?" He was adding.

Suddenly, Megatron snarled as he swung his arm and slammed it against the black and white Decepticon, knocking him hard against the wall. He stormed forward, swinging both arms this time and knocked both Skywarp and Thrust hard backwards until they, too, slammed into the wall. He ignored the startled look he had gotten from Thundercracker as he lashed out his foot and kicked the Seeker hard away from Starscream, causing him to slid across the ground until he collided with a shelf full of weapons. The blast cannons and Energon ray guns just showered right down on top of the startled Seeker.

With a snarl, the Decepticon Leader lashed downward and roughly grabbed Starscream by the still good, but torn wing. He dug his claws into the metal, causing his SIC to yelp and cry in pain.

"N-no!" Starscream moaned as he found himself on his knees, still too weak to actually get to his feet. "N-n-no! Pl-please...!"

Megatron just ignored him as he growled savagely at him before looking around the room at all four very startled Decepticons staring at him with wide eyes. He balled up a fist, tightening his other one on Starscream's wing, earning a hiss of pain. "If you tell anyone about his condition, what happened to him will be done to all of you! Try and do anything about his condition, and I'll rip your fragging sparks out, myself!" He snarled before he whirled around, dragging Starscream across the ground right behind him.

"NO! NO! Pl-please...! No-not...not...not again!" Starscream shrieked as he tried to claw at the ground, trying to find any way to keep himself from being dragged out of the weapons storage unit.

It wasn't any use, though.

Ignoring the shrieks of fear and agony, Megatron continued to storm back down the corridor, towards his personal quarters. Oh, he was going to make Starscream pay for this! This was treason to his eyes! He was going to beat the Seeker for escaping out of his quarters.

"No! No! No!" Starscream cried in fear as he tried digging his claws into the ground, to do anything to stop himself from being dragged back to that room. He looked around his shoulder to see the four horrified and shocked Decepticons standing in the hall, watching as he was being dragged away. "Thundercracker! Skywarp! Thruuuust!" He could only howl before he was suddenly thrown into the air, back inside that room.  
Starscream went crashing and rolling across the floor of the dark room, knocking loose parts right off of him and leaving a trail as he finally stopped in the middle of the room. He whirled around, hyperventilating from fear and stared up at Megatron as he shot a dark look down the corridor back towards the four Decepticons. "Get away from here! Remember what I said! You tell anyone about Starscream, and I will destroy all of you! But not before I give you the same treatment I gave this miserable pitspawn!" He snarled before he stormed into the room.  
Jerking his head around, Megatron looked at the locking panel, noticing its sabotage. He growled viciously before undoing the wires and fixing the damage that Starscream had done to it to get out of the room.

Once it was fixed, Megatron snarled, "Seal door! No one enters or leaves but ME!" He turned towards Starscream, who sank very low to the ground, almost laying down with his hands raised in defense. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU, STARSCREAM! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND ESCAPE!"

"N-no! Ple-please, my...my Lo-Lord! My Mas-Master! Plea-please! I wo-won't d-do it again! Please! Not again!" Starscream shrieked in fear.  
"SHUT THE FRAG UP, YOU WHIMPERING WEAKLING!" Megatron roared as he began stomping towards the Seeker, who cringed even lower with every step. He did not stop until he was standing over him. "You tried to escape from me and now you will be punished!" He snarled before he lashed downward and grabbed Starscream by the torn and broken wings. He climbed on top of him, pinning him down by the wings with one hand while he used the other to claw at Starscream's cockpit and threw it open.

"N-No! No, no, no, no!" Starscream sobbed as he trembled violently, shaking his head. Energon tears were spilling down his face from the fear and pain. "I...I ca-can't take it any...anymore! Ple-Please, My Mas-Master!"

"SHUT UP!" Megatron snarled as he back handed the Seeker across the face, sending Energon flying through the air from his mouth. He reached up and yanked open his own chassis. "If you ever do that again, this is what I will do to your precious trine!"  
And with that, he slammed his vicious spike deep into Starscream's damaged valve while his massive spark engulfed the smaller's, sending pain thrashing all through the Seeker.

Starscream could only once again live up to his name as Megatron began to slam into his port with his own, harder, faster than he had ever done before. It was crueler than ever. With that heavy, large body slamming into his, he could feel new dents forming on his chest and thighs from the brutality of this interfacing. He was slammed into again and again, harder every single time.

Eventually, he screamed so loud that glass within the room shattered before everything went black.  
________________________________________

"That's enough." Optimus Prime immediately spoke, sharply cutting off the connection from Ratchet and turning away with a look of disgust and rage on his face. He couldn't see any more. He couldn't handle it with the rage already boiling up inside of him. His usual kind and caring azure blue eyes were flickering like furioys blue flames of rage.

Ratchet had had enough of watching the memories, himself, and pulled out of Starscream's tortured processor. He was so angry, that even his eyes were flickering too in rage. He was so disgusted by what Megatron had done to his very own Second In Command. His own soldier! It made him want to purge his tanks to see what had happened to the Seeker on his medical berth. He was so tempted to tracking down the monster and ripping him to pieces.

It was no doubt that the Second In Command of the Decepticons was one mean son of a glitch and had murdered many Autobots in the war. He had killed a lot of human soldiers in Mission City and in Egypt, but he did not deserve what had been done to him.

Letting his I/O connection roll itself up back into his wrist, Ratchet looked the Seeker over, his face still very hard. "There's a lot of work needed to be done on him, Optimus. He is so shattered and broken that he would have been scrapped for good if he hadn't been brought to me. I will need new parts for him to put him back together." he spoke, grimly.

Optimus, keeping his back to his CMO, just nodded. He was trembling from fury for what he had seen. He was usually very calm in most situations. But this...this was too extreme. To have watched Starscream's memory database, to have watched what Megatron had done, it was too much to even be able to stand. He couldn't even imagine what had gone through Megatron's head to make him do something so...so...EVIL! It sickened him to even imagine it. "I will get in contact with Secretary Keller and see if there are any spare jets we could use for Starscream." He spoke, a deadly edge still etched in his tone. But at least, he sound calmer than he was feeling.

"Good." Ratchet bit out, without meaning to. He was also shaking with fury, much like Optimus. And it seemed that the Autobot Commander knew that because he didn't pay any mind to him. "Jolt and I will do all we can for him to keep him stable until we have those parts. I will have to keep him sedated, for if he ever wakes up. We need to keep him as calm as we can for if it ever happens."

Nodding, Optimus finally turned back and looked at Starscream's prone form with a hard look. His eyes were slowly turning back to a deep purple but not returning to their natural blue. He couldn't believe this had happened. And just thinking about it was making him angry again.  
Instead, the Autobot Leader turned his head towards the three Seekers, who were watching their Air Commander with shamed and pained looks on their faces. "Barricade was there." He simply said, trying to distract them.

Thundercracker, Skywarp and Ramjet looked over at him, almost surprised but then they sobered and slowly nodded.

"Yes. He was." Thundercracker murmured, his head bowing.

"Why didn't he help you with Starscream? Or did he?" Optimus asked, his tone still rather dark from fury.

All three Seekers shook their heads as they glanced at one another. They couldn't even imagine how to explain that one. "He couldn't. Not without endangering his own team. He hates Starscream, anyway. He's never been fond of him. He just finds his stories and twisted jokes amusing." Thundercracker was the one to explain.

Skywarp nodded, his burning eyes gazing down at the ground. "But he did want to help though. He really did. He didn't like what happened to Starscream any more than we did. But we wouldn't let him. We couldn't let him help otherwise Megatron would have threatened his team just like he did with us. They didn't deserve to be in such danger. Groundhog, Motorhead and Rollerforce didn't deserve to be threatened like we were. So Barricade stayed behind to watch over them, make sure that nothing did happen to them." He explained.

Sighing heavily, Optimus shook his head as he folded his arms and looked away. He didn't blame Barricade for that one then. Decepticon or not, he did care for his team and did protect them when they needed it. It was almost noble of Barricade to even do that. "Very well. I can understand that." he said quietly.

"What will happen?" Ramjet asked, earning a confused look from the Prime. "When Starscream wakes...if he wakes up? What will you do to him?"  
Ratchet turned to him, raising a metal ridge. "What we told you that we would do. We'll do our very best to repair him. We won't hurt him if you think that we will. I'm a medic. Like I said, I save lives. Not end them. Not if I don't have to." He told him firmly. "Besides, we have no idea when or if Starscream will wake up. It'd best if he didn't for a while. He could use all of the rest he can get."

"Uh! Ratchet!" Jolt burst out, sounding very uneasy. "You spoke too soon! He's moving!"

Everyone stiffened when they heard that before they were all whirling around and looking at Starscream, who in deed was starting to twitch on the berth. His one good eye was starting to flicker on and off, but it was clear that he was waking up.

"Oh, for the love of...!" Ratchet cursed before he hurried forward. He slowed his approach, not wanting to startle his patient when he woke up.

"Starscream!" All three Seekers cried out as they hurried forward to be at their Air Commander's side.

Jerking back around, Ratchet stabbed a finger at all three of them, trying to stop them from moving any closer. "NO!" He barked at them, giving them a fierce look. "All three of you stay back!" He ignored the startled but darkening looks he was getting from them. "We cannot crowd him! If he wakes up and is surrounded by us, he will panic!"

"How do you know that?" Skywarp demanded as he continued to move closer.

Ratchet growled at him, his eyes narrowing at him. "Of for the love of Primus! Will you just fucking listen to me? I am a fucking medic! I know what I'm doing! Starscream will panic if he sees too many mechs around him! He will suffer if you don't listen to me! So stay back!" He snapped.  
Of course, that was exactly what Starscream just did.

A horrible screech filled the air as the Air Commander jolted upward off the berth, shrieking as if someone was trying to kill him. All mechs in the room jumped with alarm and spun around to see him already starting to thrash around on the berth, his one good eye very online.  
________________________________________

"Welp, he's awake." Ironhide said dead panned as he watched with the others outside the medical berth.  
"Gee, ya think? I'da never guessed." Jazz said sarcastically as they could hear Starscream's scream right through the window and starting to make it crack from the volume and density of it.


	6. Chapter Five

Oh Primus!

How much pain did he seriously have to feel? It was so ridiculous that he had to suffer this bad as he did. He knew that he was still in recharge. And yet, he still hurt badly. Why did it have to be him? Why did Megatron have to do this to him?

Starscream could feel himself slowly coming out of recharge. He knew that he was starting to awaken because of how much pain he was feeling. He could feel his entire body frame starting to ache from all of the abuse it had been in. He could feel the burning pain gathering in his back from his torn wings. His entire frame hurt so badly that he just wanted to curl up and deactivate himself.

"….Scream!"

Giving a light jerk in surprise, Starscream felt himself waking up faster after hearing shouts where ever he was. He could hear movement and voices, yet it was so blurred that he couldn't make any sense of it all. He could hear someone yelling at someone else. He couldn't tell who it was though.

Trying to push himself out of recharge, Starscream's one good eye was starting to flicker back online, yet having a hard time registering what was around him. He couldn't see anything but just flashes. He felt fear swelling up inside of him as he caught only bits and pieces all around him. He had seen quick flashes of mechs standing around him. He couldn't tell who they were though.

"NO!…..all of you…!" Who's voice was that? It sounded familiar but Starscream couldn't register who it belonged to. "…..can…crowd him...!…surrounded…he will…." There were words being cut out as he was slowly waking up out of recharge. But he couldn't make out what was being said. "…..will…..listen to me! I am a fucking…Starscream…!" A strike of fear swarmed through the Seeker when he heard those words. He couldn't make out all of the words but it was enough to make him think that someone was planning on hurting him again. "…he…will…..suffer if you don't listen to me!"

Starscream began to tremble from fear as he listened to the blurred words. He couldn't register the voices he was hearing but it was familiar. It couldn't have been Megatron's. Who's voice was that? Who was threatening him? He didn't like this! Someone other than Megatron was threatening to hurt him!

And with his eye starting to register the images around him, the first thing he noticed was burning red eyes staring down at him. He tensed up as he looked up at the mech staring at him. He couldn't see who it really was but he was sure that it was Megatron, standing over him and leering down at him. It was what his processor was showing him. He was seeing that vile tyrant staring down at him, sneering down at him, looking like pure evil. He was also very aware that there were others around him. Were they there to fuck him like Megatron was?

That was why Starscream shrieked in fear as he threw himself upward and twisted himself off to the side to topple right off the berth that he had been resting on.

"NOOOOO!" The Seeker shrieked as he hit the ground hard, knocking a few parts loose. He ignored the burning pain that was coursing through his body frame. He just wanted to get away from all of the mechs standing around him. He scurried as far as he could away from them before his back hit a wall. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" He begged.

"Fragging pits!" Ratchet exclaimed as he watched parts falling loose off his patient. He took a few steps towards Starscream but stopped when he shrieked in fear.

"Starscream!" All three Seekers exclaimed in alarm before they started to hurry forward to get to their Air Commander. They had to stop abruptly when Starscream shrieked in fear and curled up into himself. They were also blocked off by the Autobot CMO, who was glaring at them fiercely.

"NO! Will you three idiots just back the fuck off! You're scaring him!" Ratchet snarled at them, keeping them at bay with a wrench in his hand, threatening to hit them with it.

"Bu-but…!" Skywarp stumbled over his words with alarm.

Ratchet shook his head as he gave them all a fierce and dark look. He waved his wrench at them, threatening to hit them with it. He could not explain to them why they had to stay back right now. With his patient screaming in fear and thrashing to get as far away as he could away from anyone who tried to get too close to him. "Do you not understand? It's your fragging eyes! They're red! Like Megatron's! Megatron did this to him! It's the trauma that he went through!" He shouted angrily at them. "Starscream thinks one of you is Megatron! Now get back! NOW!"

All three Seekers just frowned in surprise but it was Thundercracker who moved first. He grabbed Skywarp and Ramjet by the shoulders and quickly moved backwards, pulling them with him. He seemed to realize what Ratchet was talking about and understood the situation. Even with the other two protesting, he wouldn't let them go and move over to their screaming Air Commander, no matter how much it was killing him to not be able to go over and comfort him.

Ratchet waited until they were a good distance away with Optimus and even Jolt before he turned slowly towards Starscream, who was against the wall. His eyes took in the fetal position that the Seeker had curled into, trembling violently that his parts rattled mirthlessly. Taking a deep breath, he slowly moved towards Starscream, but keeping very slow and steady. He did not want to scare the Seeker any more than he already was. If he scared him again, it was more than likely that he would fall apart. "Easy, Starscream. Easy." He spoke as soothing as he could as he inched closer to him.

Starscream flinched at the sound of his voice and threw his torn and broken arms over his head as if to protect himself. "N-no…..ple-please…..don't…..I ca-can't ta-take it….any more…" He whimpered. "Pl-please…mast-master…..please….I…..I'll be-behave…..I sw-swear…"

The very sound of those torn words hit all of the mechs with in room. They could only grimace in sympathy as they watched the terrified Seeker.

Sighing softly, Ratchet inched closer until he was merely feet away from Starscream. He stretched out a hand towards him but did not move to touch him at all. "Starscream, look up at me."

"N-no…..ple-please…..don't…..I won't…..Please, Mast-Master Mega-Mega-Megatron! I will…" Starscream sobbed into his arms.

That was so spark wrenching to hear for Ratchet and everyone else. They couldn't believe the state that the Second In Command of the Decepticon was even in. They knew that Megatron must have done a real nasty number on him to turn him into such a state. Optimus had even seen Thundercracker, Skywarp and Ramjet had flinched from their Air Commander's tortured words.

"Starscream," Ratchet spoke softly. "Look at me. I'm not Megatron. He's not here. You're safe now. Come on. Just look at me. It's going to be okay."

Trembling violently, Starscream slowly raised his head from his shaking arms and peered past it to see who was even speaking to him. He gave a jerk of surprise to find kind and concerned blue eyes looking down at him. He couldn't help but jerk backwards, slamming against the wall and squeaking in surprise. He couldn't move any further from the Autobot CMO because of the wall right behind him. But it didn't stop him from sliding down a little until his head and broken wings were nearly the only things propped up against the wall.

"Easy. Easy." Ratchet spoke gently, not moving any closer. "Look at my eyes, Starscream. I'm not Megatron. He's not here. He's gone. He's far away from us. And he'll never touch you again."

"…..Not….no-not…..here…..safe?" Starscream whimpered in fear as he peered wide eyed up at the Autobot. He looked around the room and flinched when he saw the other mechs in the room. He cringed away from them, especially seeing the red eyes watching him. He whimpered in fear and started to curl up into a tight ball again.

"No, no. Shhhh." Ratchet quickly spoke up as soon as he realized where the Seeker was looking. "They're not him either. They're not Megatron." He inched just a little closer but not enough to touch him. "They saved you from Megatron. It's your trine. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Ramjet. Remember your trine? Remember your Seekers? Your aerial brothers?"

There was a confused but terrified look in Starscream's one good eye but after staring at the three concerned red eyes watching him, he finally pushed past the image of Megatron that his processor was showing him. He realized who the three were. "Thu…..Thunder…..Thundercrack-cracker…..Skywa-Skywarp…..Ramjet…" He whimpered out. Energon tears started to spill down his ruined and brutalized face.

Ratchet smiled soothingly and nodded carefully. "That's right, Starscream. It's Thundercracker, Skywarp and Ramjet. They saved you from him." He spoke gently. "Now, do you recognize me? Do you know who I am?"

The fearful gaze turned back up to him and Starscream studied him with a growing wide eye. He had to stare up at the Autobot for a long moment, trying to register his identity before it hit him. He gave a shaky nod as he continued to tremble in fear. "Bl-blue…medic…..Auto-Autobot…medic…Rat-Ratchet….you're Rat-Ratchet….." He whimpered, sounding very scared.

Ratchet just nodded slowly, keeping his hand stretched out towards him but not making a single move to reach out and grab him. He knew better than to do that to a traumatized patient. His medical systems were screaming at him to just grab him and start fixing him but he couldn't do that. Not right now. "That's right. Ratchet. The Autobot Chief Medical Officer. And I would never harm you. I want to help you. You can trust me, Starscream. I won't hurt you." He told him as soothingly as he could. "Now, will you allow me to help you to your feet?"

For a long moment, Starscream stared up at him with nothing but absolute fear. He was shaking so badly that his parts were rattling again. He looked like he just wanted to curl up and be left alone in that corner. But finally after a long agonizing moment, the Seeker slowly raised a trembling hand and reached for Ratchet's hand. He jerked back as if terrified to even touch the extended hand but slowly reached for it again. He jerked back a few times, terrified. But eventually, he lightly touched the CMO's hand with his claw tips. He jerked back again the first few times. It was like he was testing Ratchet, waiting for the Autobot medic to just grab him and yank him towards him.

However, Ratchet kept his patience and did not move. He kept a kind and concerned look on his face as he just watched the frightened Seeker. He remained as still as he could other than that.

Finally, gathering whatever courage that he had, Starscream placed his trembling hand into Ratchet's, who did not close his hand around his. The Medic just remained still, looking directly into the still lit red eye.

"I'm going to help you to your feet now, all right? Don't be afraid, Starscream. I won't hurt you. Okay?" Ratchet asked gently before he slowly began to close his hand around the Seeker's. He stopped immediately when Starscream tensed up and gave a light jerk as if he was going to yank his hand away from him. But when the Seeker slowly relaxed, he finished closing his hand around the trembling hand. He waited for another long moment for Starscream to relax before he slowly crouched down beside him and wrapped his free arm around his waist. He had to stop moving when his patient tensed up. He knew he would have to be very careful with Starscream. Any wrong move could send him into a terrified fit.

It took a little bit of time to get Starscream to his feet but Ratchet kept patient. It took at least five minutes to finally get him to his feet. He had to tighten his grip around him when the Seeker almost went down again from his trembling legs. But he did his best to brace himself and keep his patient from falling back to the ground.

Now, it surprised everyone in the room to see Starscream clutching onto Ratchet as if he was a life line. He was gripping tightly to the CMO, looking around with fear in his good eye.

However, when Ratchet started leading his patient back to the medical berth, he was jerked to a stop because of Starscream. He looked at him in surprise and saw terror in that eye as it eyed the berth.

"N-n-no…..no…pl-please….no-not aga-again…..please…" Starscream begged, staring at the berth with fear.

Ratchet frowned at him before following his eye line and looked at the berth. He immediately understood why Starscream was so afraid. He breathed softly before he looked back at the Seeker. "Oh!" He shook his head, carefully not making any sudden movements. "No, Starscream. Not again. Not ever again. No one will every hurt you on that. But I need you on the medical berth. You need rest. You can't recharge on the floor. I promise." He said gently. "No one will touch you while you're on it. I swear to Primus. Not ever again. Okay?"

Whimpering in fear, Starscream just eyed the berth with unease but then he slowly moved forward with Ratchet's help.

A moment later Starscream was back on the medical berth, clutching onto Ratchet's arm. He had not wanted to let the CMO go while on the berth. He was still whimpering in fear, looking around wildly at the others in the room. But he began to slowly relax when no one but the Autobot moved. Ratchet, however, couldn't do too much to move around, not with Starscream clutching onto him like this.

So he quietly instructed Jolt to move around the med bay and get a sedative to help Starscream relax. He needed his patient to calm down and fall into recharge so he could get to work on him. He couldn't repair him with him awake like this.

"Starscream, I need you to shut down into recharge for a little while, okay?" Ratchet asked him gently.

Stiffening with fear, Starscream shook his head. He didn't like that idea at all. He was afraid of what would happen if he did fall into recharge. "N-no…pl-please…..he will…..he will come back….." He whimpered in fear. "He…..will hu-hurt me…"

Ratchet sighed softly. This was tearing into his spark. He never would have ever imagined that he would feel sympathy for Starscream, whom he had been at war for so long. He would have never imagined that he would be in this very position that he was even in. He swore that the next time he saw Megatron, he was going to rip out his spark. That is if Optimus didn't beat him to it.

"Hey, Ratchet."

Starscream gave a terrified squawk and clutched onto Ratchet's arm tightly, causing the Autobot CMO to grimace. The grip the Seeker had was almost painfully tight but he didn't try and jerk away from him. He looked turned his head to see who was calling out to him and scaring his patient. But he was surprised to see that it was just Mikaela in the door way with Sam, both poking their heads into the room.

"Mikaela? Yes? What is it?" The CMO asked, frowning at her.

Mikaela slowly shook her head as she looked over at Starscream, meeting his terrified gaze. She smiled gently at him before waving at him in greeting. She tore her blue eyes off of him and looked back at Ratchet before stepping into the room. She was dragging something in after her, with Sam's help. It was surprising to Ratchet and the others to see that it was a large brown, soft haired bear. It was almost life sized; almost Mikaela's height if not just a little shorter. It had a red ribbon tied around its neck into a bow with a heart imprinted over its chest.

Frowning, Ratchet narrowed his eyes at the large bear before raising a metal ridge at Mikaela in confusion and skepticism. "What is that, Mikaela?" He asked.

Smiling, Mikaela shook her head as she held the bear up with both hands, needing Sam to hold up the other side. She glanced over at her boyfriend, who was slightly blushing. "Sam and Bumblebee gave this to me for Valentine's day. I have no idea where they managed to find one this big but I thought….." She paused picking at fuzz that was stuck to the bear's ultra soft hair. "But I thought that if Starscream is so afraid, he can have this for a while." She looked over at the nervous look on the Seeker's face, smiling gently at him. "Starscream, I'm Mikaela. Would it be all right if I gave you something that could help you? It will protect you whenever you're afraid. It will keep bad mechs away from you." She spoke as gently as she could.

Starscream just frowned at her, eyeing the bear with unease. He stared at it for a moment before looking to Ratchet, who smiled at him and nodded his encouragement to him. He slowly copied the nod before looking back at Mikaela. "Ju-Just you….." He said nervously, eyeing Sam.

Obviously, he did recognize the young man and remembered exactly what he had done two years ago to Megatron and even months ago in Egypt. It would have been funny if the situation had been different.

Mikaela felt Sam stiffen next to her but she reached behind the bear and gripped his arm in comfort before she tugged the bear out of his hands and dragged it over towards the medical berth. She was being very slow and careful so she wouldn't scare Starscream. "It's a good thing that this isn't heavy." She tried to lighten the moment.

Only a few in the room chuckled but Starscream and Sam sure weren't one of them.

As soon as she was at the foot of the medical berth, Ratchet bent down and took the large bear from Mikaela, setting it down beside Starscream, who was eyeing it as if it were a bomb ready to go off. He looked confused and uneasy by it. "Starscream, is it all right if I bring Mikaela up next to you?" He asked before shaking his head when the Seeker looked at him with a wide eye. "It's all right. She's small and she would never hurt you."

For a moment, Starscream was just tense before he glanced down at Mikaela and slowly nodded.

Nodding with encouragement, Ratchet bent down and offered his hand to the young woman, who climbed into his palm. He lift her up and set her on the berth next to Starscream, who was watching her warily.

Mikaela smiled softly at the Seeker as she stepped closer to the bear and lightly pushed it closer to him. "Hi, Starscream. We never actually met properly. Like I said, I'm Mikaela Banes. And I just wanted to give you my bear." She bit her lip, almost sheepishly but with encouragement. "This is something that humans do, really. This bear will protect you whenever you're feeling scared. It's a guardian bear, I guess you can call it. Whatever you're feeling, it'll make it go away. Is that okay?" She asked gently.

Looking from her to the bear, Starscream reached out with a uncertain hand before pulling it closer to him to look it over. He looked confused but wary. He only stiffened when Mikaela walked closer, still keeping her hand on the bear until she was right next to his arm. She slowly reached out and placed a gentle hand against his cool metal. He tensed up but didn't move as he watched as she gently began running her hand against his frame.

All around the room, everyone was holding their breath, looking ready to act if anything should happen. They didn't like this for numerous reasons but the number one reason was they were afraid that Starscream would panic and hurt her.

But Mikaela didn't look worried. She just smiled as she began to caress the Seeker's arm, as if trying to comfort him. It was a sad smile and sympathetic. There were even tears in her eyes as she looked up into his one good eye. "Starscream, I am so sorry that this happened to you. we will not let anyone hurt you ever again. Will we, Ratchet?" She asked, looking up at the Autobot with watery eyes.

Smiling gently at her, Ratchet shook his head. It was due to the fact that the human girl was running her hand along Starscream's arm and the Seeker was slowly relaxing. He could feel the grip on his arm starting to loosen, proving that his patient was relaxing. "No, we won't, Mikaela. No one will ever hurt him again. Not without me, you and your bear here." He looked at Starscream, smiling softly at him. "We'll watch over you, Starscream. You can rest now." And he carefully injected the hidden sedative into the Seeker's system.

While Starscream's attention had been on Mikaela and the bear, Jolt had slowly reached over and given Ratchet the sedative and then backed off before he was noticed by the injured Seeker.

Not even feeling the sting of the injection needle, Starscream relaxed on the berth until his one good eye shuttered off and he slipped into recharge. He was out within a few minutes, almost motionless.

Breathing in relief, Ratchet and the other mechs in the room shook their heads as they watched Starscream recharge before they looked at the sheepish smile on Mikaela's face. It only took a moment for the CMO to finally frown at her, looking a little cross. "That was very risky, Mikaela. He could have panicked and hurt you. You are very lucky that he didn't." He scowled at her. But after a moment, he softened again. "But thank you. How did you know what to do to calm him down? To gain his trust like that?"

Mikaela half shrugged and shook her as she continued to run her hands along Starscream's arm, as if trying to soothe him even in his recharge. "I've watched my mom work a few times. She's a Child Abuse councilor. She works with children who've been brutalized and even molested." She looked at Starscream with such sad but soft eyes, the tears still fresh in them. "The way Starscream was looking right now...he reminded me of one of the kids that she helped. She gave him a teddy bear just like I did with Starscream. Right now," She looked up at Ratchet. "He's going to need a gentle hand to work with him. It's the only way he'll be able to heal mentally. We have to be patient with him and be careful."

Nodding, Ratchet carefully pried Starscream's hand off his arm so he could move around more freely. "You're right. We will need to be patient with him. And it will take a while. As far as I can see about his mental state, he's probably reverted himself to thinking of himself as a sparkling. All because of Megatron." His eyes darkened at that thought, knowing fully where he had gotten that from. "We're probably going to have to treat him gently as if he was one, I'm afraid. Just until he heals and realizes that he isn't. It'll take a little bit of time for him to heal from this, but we'll have be very patient with him." He then took the bear and put it off to the side. "Well, I better get to work on him. There is a lot of work to be done on him. I want to fix the massive injuries before he wakes up again. In the mean time," He looked over at the Decepticon Seekers. "You three need rest, your selves. You have been through a lot just trying to get him to us. So you can use the other berths to do so. Then later, we can talk more about this."

Thundercracker nodded, along with Skywarp and Ramjet. "Thank you, Ratchet. We will. We could use recharge. But keep us informed about Starscream, will you?" He asked.

Ratchet just nodded at him before looking over at Optimus, now quite stern. "Optimus, I'm going to need a F22 fighter jet ASAP. The sooner I have those parts, the sooner I can get to work." He said firmly.

Optimus just jerked his head into a nod. He understood the dire of the situation and knew better than to even argue with his CMO. "I'll contact Keller right away then. I'm sure if we explain to him what's happened..."

"Do not give him all of the details, Optimus." Ratchet warned firmly. "What happened to Starscream needs to be kept under wraps. That is strictly confidential between myself and everyone in this room." He shook his head with a serious look on his face. "I know that almost, if not everyone knows about it, but we can't talk about it. Especially around Starscream, when he wakes. We have to wait until he's ready to talk about it. If he hears someone talking about what happened to him, he could break down and hurt someone. We have to make sure that everyone knows that."

Chuckling, Optimus shook his head as he tilted his head to the side. "I do know the confidentiality between doctor and patient, Ratchet. After spending so many years with you, I do get the point. No one will talk about it. At all. I'll make sure of it." He tried to reassure him.

Sighing, Ratchet reached up and massaged the bridge of his nose. He knew he was being a little too harsh by scolding the Prime like that. "I'm sorry, Optimus. I don't mean to scold you. I suppose I am just a little upset with what we learned." He remarked wearily.

"Forget it, Ratch. I understand." Optimus said with a chuckle before he walked over and offered his hand to Mikaela. He waited till she was in his palm before moving over to Sam and doing the same to him. "Well, I better get a hold of Keller and figure out something to say to him about using a jet for parts."

"Hey, Optimus." Mikaela spoke up, looking up at the red and blue bot. "What about Megatron? What if he comes looking for Starscream and the Seekers?"

There was a long unsettling pause as everyone thought about that answer. Even Optimus had hesitated before reaching the medbay door. He, along with Ratchet and Jolt looked over to where the Decepticon Seekers were settling on the medical berths, only to see that Thundercracker was the only one still awake. He was watching them while Skywarp and Ramjet were already out into recharge. Optimus just shook his head, his face darkening a little at the question. "Under no circumstances must Megatron find any one of them. He will probably be looking for them, to punish them for stealing Starscream away from him." He spoke gravely, yet there was a hint of anger in his tone. "If he does show up here, looking for them, I will deal with him, myself. This act of violence, even against his own Decepticons, he went way too far. He will be dealt by me."

Everyone in the room, shuddered to imagine how angry Optimus Prime was right now. They could hear it right in the way he was speaking. They almost felt bad for Megatron when the time came.

Keyword: Almost.


	7. Chapter Six

Oh, he was furious. He was so livid by what had happened and he made sure to let everyone in that pit forsaken ship knew that. He let them know by displaying the results of what he did to those pitiful, betraying scrap heaps right in the middle of the Decepticon Fueling chamber. The other Decepticons had been shocked by what had happened to the Seekers and they didn't know all of the details. All they knew was that the Seekers, all of them, had betrayed them by doing the one thing that no one could believe they would do.

They had openly attacked Megatron, right in front of all.

Everyone was sure that it had something to do with Starscream. No one had seen or heard from the Air Commander for a long time now. No one knew where he was or why he hadn't tried to stop his Seekers from attacking their Leader. There were only rumors of what happened to him. And the number one was that he had organized the attack on Megatron.

Megatron let everyone believe that rumor. He never did anything to stop that rumor from spreading around. He actually encouraged it by stating that Starscream had been the one to organize the attack on him. He stated that the Seekers had betrayed the Decepticons because of the Air Commander. What was worst, everyone believed him because they had all seen the attack on the Decepticon Leader.

When the attack happened, it had happened fast.

Megatron had been in the Decepticon Fueling Chamber, talking to Shockwave and Soundwave about future attacks on the Autobots and the human race. All of them had been talking over cubes of Energon, discussing when they were going to do the attack, where it was going to be and how they were going to do it. Most of the Decepticons had been in the room but the Seekers. No one had expected what would have happened. And no one would have realized what would have happened when Dirge and Thrust walked into the room.

Barricade had had an idea when he saw the two Seekers. He had been very quiet the past week after what had happened with Megatron and Starscream. He hadn't told the rest of his team about it, all because of the threat that the Decepticon Leader had given if he or the Seekers would have told anyone.

So when he saw the two Seekers walk in with looks of determined anger, he knew very well was about to go down.

Stiffening, the Race Track Patrol Commander slowly rose from his seat, catching Groundhog, Motorhead and Rollerforce's attention. They saw how rigid their Commander had gone and were confused by it. They didn't understand why he looked so alert like that.

"Cade? What's the matter?" Rollerforce asked with a confused frown.

Barricade just watched Dirge and Thrust enter the room and stand at the door way, glaring towards the un-expecting Megatron. He shook his head without even looking at his team. "Get out of here. Now. We do not want to be in here right now." He said quietly.

Frowning in bewilderment, Groundhog, Rollerforce and Motorhead could only stare at him. They didn't like the way that he was talking right now. It was like...he was prepping himself for a sudden attack.

"Barricade, what's going on...?" Groundhog was asking.

"MEGATRON!" Dirge suddenly snarled from across the room, making several Decepticons jump and spin around in their seats to see where the shouting was coming from.

And that's when Dirge fired his burning cannon at Megatron.

The entire room burst with activity and shocked shouts as Decepticons dove out of the line of fire, while Megatron had spun around to look at Dirge and Thrust before having to dive side wards to avoid getting hit by the cannon blast. Both Shockwave and Soundwave had to throw their selves backwards to avoid getting hit, looking just as surprised as everyone from Dirge's sudden attack on their leader.

Snarling, Megatron spun around from where he had skittered and glared at the two Seekers who were now opening fire on him with their cannons. He had to move again before he snapped up his own Fusion Ray. "What the frag are you two idiots doing? How dare you attack me!" He snarled in rage.

Both Seekers snarled back as they kept firing at him, not caring if he fired back. They dove to opposite sides when he fired his cannon back at them, having to move to avoid getting hit. They even ignored Soundwave as he shouted at them to stop firing at Megatron and demanded to know what the frag was going on.

"You are going to fragging pay for what you did, you son of a glitch!" Thrust snarled as he sent blast after blast at Megatron.

Snarling right back, Megatron threw his Fusion Cannon up and fired at the two Seekers, all the while, charging forward to get closer to them. He ignored the Decepticons that dove out of his way, not caring either way. If they were smart, they would stay out of the way or risk getting shot.

Thrust and Dirge quickly had to move in opposite directions as Megatron charged at them. They kept firing as they moved as quickly as they could to avoid getting shot by the cannon he held. They knew very well that getting hit by it would be the end of them. They had to keep moving or they were going to get shot. They could not allow their selves to get hit for even one second.

However, as they continued to exchange fire with Megatron, they failed to see the waving appendages slithering towards them.

Until it was too late.

Feeling the waving arms of Soundwave wrapping around them, Dirge and Thrust stiffened before looking down to see the thick, electric wires quickly wrapping around their legs and crawling upward to wrap around their arms. They both shouted in surprise and tried to blast the appendages off of them, but it didn't' help when Megatron used the opportunity of their distraction to fire his Fusion Cannon and blast Dirge's head right off his shoulders.

Explosions of fire, metal and energon splattered the walls and any Decepticons unfortunate to be too close, earning shouts of disgust, alarm and fear.

Dirge's now headless, sparking body slumped over, even with Soundwave still holding onto it with his many arms. Beside him, Thrust screeched in pain and alarm to have watched his aerial brother literately lose his head before he realized that Megatron was upon him. He turned with a jerk to intercept him and fire his cannon blaster. But one of Soundwave's appendages wrapped around his arm and yanked it upward just as he fired.

Megatron was upon the remaining Seeker before he knew it, seizing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall. He snarled in rage right into his face before slamming his Fusion cannon against Thrust's chest. "You fragging pitspawn traitor! How dare you attack me! And for what? A whining, crying, pitiful son of a glitch who tried to betray me!" He snarled.

Glaring hatefully and full of defiance, Thrust tried once again to slam his cannon into Megatron's chest to blast his spark right out. But Soundwave wouldn't allow that. He had a firm hold on the Seeker's arm, keeping it held high and away from the Decepticon Leader. "You're the traitor, Megatron! What you did to him, only such a spawn of Unicron would do such a thing! You disgust me!" He snarled right back into the large tyrant's face, a very dark look on his face. "And we, the Seekers, will never allow it to happen again." He spoke in an eerie quiet tone.

Snarling in anger, Megatron clenched his claws, crushing the Seeker's vocal processor and earned a squawk of pain as it sparked out. "You don't have a saying about that, you miserable scrap metal! Consider yourself resigned from the Decepticon! I don't have need for worthless, betraying, soft sparks like yourself in my army!" He growled before pulling the trigger of his Fusion Cannon.

At a close range, the cannon blast Thrust's chest blew apart, sending metal and energon flying in all directions and leaving a smoldering hole in the wall. But even as the Seeker's eyes dimmed of life, they shone with a look of triumph.

Megatron had not missed that look he had received by the Seeker. He frowned at the mech he just killed as he fell to the floor in a smoking heap. He could not help but wonder why Thrust had looked so pleased when he had just been blown apart? What the pits was wrong with him to look so happy…?

'And we, the Seekers, will never allow it to happen again.' Thrust had said.

'We, the Seekers…?' Megatron thought to himself before he jerked around and marched out of the room, leaving all of the very alarmed and confused looking Decepticons. He ignored everyone else as he charged through the corridors and hurried back to his personal quarters to check on Starscream. He knew this had something to do with him.

A moment later, a roar of rage echoed throughout the entire ship, making many Decepticons cringe at the very sound. They didn't know what was wrong with the Decepticon Leader but they knew that he was furious. How could they not know with him yelling like that?

After tearing his quarters apart, searching for his Second In Command, Megatron knew exactly what had happened.

Dirge and Thrust had served only as a distraction while the other three Seekers, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Ramjet stole away his favorite toy and escaped with him. They had taken Starscream from him. They had actually broken into his quarters and took him.

Oh, Megatron was furious.

"Decepticons!" The Decepticon Leader snarled as he glared around the entire room at all of the entire Fueling Chamber. His burning glare paused on Barricade, who was near the wall outside the entire group with his team. He watched as the Road Commander cringed under his glare and shook his head as if trying to tell him. "We have traitors! The Seekers have defected and betrayed us! They will be counted as enemies like those pathetic Autobots! They are to be destroyed on sight! All but Starscream! I want him back! Alive! I will deal with him myself! But the other three; Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Ramjet! Destroy them!" He roared into the room.

The orders were issued and the Decepticons roared their approval as they began to file out of the Fueling Chamber.

"Barricade!" Megatron snapped as he started towards black and white Commander, who cringed under the very sound of his voice. "I need a word with you! I have different orders for you!"

Barricade grimaced before looking over at Groundhog, Motorhead and Rollerforce, nodding for them to go on. He knew that it was better if they didn't see or hear this with Megatron. He waited till they were out of the room with everyone else before turning towards the Decepticon Leader. He could only guess what the tyrant would want.

Instead of just jumping right on Barricade, Megatron lead him across the room towards a more isolated corner of the room, where no one would over hear them or even pay attention to them. No one seemed to even care about the two at all as they moved to a corner. Barricade trudged behind the tyrant, his feet feeling quite heavy. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. He could only guess that it was about the Seekers and Starscream.

So when Megatron whirled back around, Barricade cringed back. "I had nothing to do with it, My Lord Megatron. I didn't assist them in anyway." He immediately said before he could get jumped on.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously at him, Megatron didn't say anything for a moment. In truth, that had been what he was going to start demanding to know from Barricade. He was going to demand to know what the Road Commander knew about what the Seekers did. And he swore if he had had any part of it, he would have ripped the black and white mech apart. "Are you lying to me?" He growled.

Barricade flinched but quickly shook his head. "No, My Lord. I would never lie to you about anything. Especially about Starscream. I don't give a flying frag about what's been going on. And I certainly would not assist the Seekers with him." He told him.

Okay. That was a little bit of a lie. He did care at least a little. He didn't like it any more than the Seekers of what happened to Starscream. He didn't like the fragging Air Commander for his constant complaining and his attitude about being the better Decepticon Commander. But he was not about to tell that to Megatron.

"So you had no idea that this would have happened?" Megatron growled at him.

Barricade was quick to shaking his head. He could be honest about this part. At least a little anyway. He knew that he should have been expecting this. He should have knew that the Seekers would have done something like this. But he hadn't known about it. "No, Lord Megatron. I didn't know anything about it. If the Seekers would have told me anything about their plans, I would have reported it to you right away so we could have avoided this." He remarked. Okay, that was another lie. But Megatron didn't need to know that.

Squinting his glare at Barricade, Megatron examined him for a moment. He was trying to determine if the Commander was telling the truth. But then he seemed to have figured that it must have been true. He knew the Race Track Patrol Commander wouldn't be stupid enough to betray him. "Very well. You'll be spared from any punishment in the mean time. But if I find out that you did have anything to do with it, or if you know anything, you better be doing what you did best before you joined the Decepticons, Barricade." He growled viciously before shoving his face forward until he was mere inches away from the Commander. "Running for your miserable life." And with that, he whirled away from him and stormed towards the door.

It had taken a lot for Barricade not to have flinched away from Megatron when he had shoved his face into his. He had fought every inch of himself not to move or even blink. But once the Decepticon Leader turned away from him, he let out the breath that he had been holding. "Slagging pits. Why'd I have to know anything?" He murmured to himself.

However, unknown by Megatron or Barricade, while still issuing orders to the others, the newly established Second In Command had turned once the conversation was over and narrowed his eyes with scrutiny. The ever so loyal to Megatron Decepticon who never questioned the Decepticon Leader, always followed him without any word or protest just frowned as he watched his leader marching out of the room.

Soundwave glanced towards Barricade, who was still trying to catch his breath after that little scare with Megatron. He narrowed his eyes behind his burning red visor before turning and lumbering out of the Decepticon Fueling Chamber.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The good news with the new situation was that Keller never questioned Optimus about the request of a F22 Fighter jet. He didn't ask why Ratchet needed one. He had learned a long time ago that sometimes he didn't want to know. He had been surprised when a jet was requested but he allowed the Autobots to go ahead and take one of the jets from one of the air strips of the Diego Garcia Base without even the knowledge of the full situation.

However, the bad part of the situation, the annoying, always demanding, never trusting Liaison Theodore Galloway did ask questions.

As it was, Galloway arrived by helicopter while Optimus was having Ironhide and Jolt dragging the F22 jet towards the Medbay where Ratchet was waiting for it so he could get started working on Starscream. They had noticed Galloway arriving, along with many of the humans and all groaned. They knew this wasn't going to go so well.

And it was right at that precise moment that the Seekers had come out after a brief recharge to find out if they could help take the jet to the medbay.

Of course, how were they suppose to know that Galloway would have freaked out and start screaming about Decepticons on the base? They hadn't even known that he could scream as high as he had while Optimus was quickly trying to get the human to calm down so he could explain. Things were not looking too good right at the moment. Especially since it was Theodore Galloway who had found out first hand.

Now, a meeting with the President and the Sec Def had been called, along with a few others of the UN council to discuss the situation.

Optimus was venting his engines while listening with a fair few others as Galloway was ranting and raving to the officials about the Decepticons that were on the base, Epps and Simmons were only a few of the humans that were standing on the raised platform, watching the reactions of their leaders on the vid screen.

"You have overstepped your boundaries, Optimus Prime! Refusing us the knowledge of your weapons systems, constantly ignoring requests of studying them, constantly doing whatever you please! That can be over looked!" Galloway was snapping as he glared up at the Autobot Commander from the raised Communications Station in front of the vid screen. His face was beat red from rage but there was still a hint of fear in his eyes. Even though, Optimus had talked to Thundercracker, Ramjet and Skywarp to stay away from the meeting. "When you requested a F22 Fighter jet, you made it sound that you needed the parts for yourselves! You never mentioned that it was for assisting top priority public enemies, the Decepticons! Decepticons who tried to destroy our very own energy sources and kill hundreds of people! Decepticons that you said that came to earth to destroy us! Decepticons that you have been in intergalactic war that you dragged OUR people in!" His voice raised higher and higher as he shouted. He jabbed a stabbing finger up at Optimus, his eyes flashing furiously. "You failed to being honest with the situation! This only proves that I have been right this entire time! You can not be trusted! You have been lying...!"

"This don't prove shit, Galloway!" Lennox finally interrupted his fists balled up into his sides as he glared at him. He was storming up the stairs with Epps and Simmons right behind him, going to face the little shit that constantly complained about the Autobots. "This don't prove anything about the Autobots! They are not a threat to us! You don't know what is going on! If you only let Optimus explain instead of storming right to the Mr. President and Secretary Keller about the Seekers being here, you would know that!"

"You, Commanding Major Lennox, don't even dare to speak! You are apart of this mess! I don't want to hear..."Galloway snarled, pointing at him.

Lennox glared hard at him but turned towards the vid screen. He knew he needed to say something to defuse the situation. "Mr. President, Secretary Keller, everyone, yes, we probably should have told you the reason why we needed the jet. Yeah..." He was saying.

"I just gave you an order, soldier! We don't want to hear your..."Galloway was barking.

"That will be enough, Liaison Galloway." Keller spoke up sharply, giving the very man a stern look through the vid screen. He did not like the reason behind the jet's usage but at least he was giving Optimus Prime and Lennox a chance to explain what was going on. "We heard your piece. Now we will hear from Optimus Prime." He looked to Optimus, who straightened and nodded.

"But..." Galloway tried again, clearly angry. But, this time, he was interrupted by a higher authority.

"Galloway, shut up." The President said warily. That made the liaison immediately close his mouth with a click. He didn't dare to defy the President, who turned his attention back to Optimus. "Prime, Galloway does have a point though. You did not inform us of the situation with the Decepticons. What is going on over there? Why are you assisting Decepticons?" He asked calmly.

Heaving a heavy vent, Optimus slowly stepped closer to the communications station, leveling his eyes with the screen. He knew that what he was about to say wasn't going to settle too well. "Unfortunately, Mr. President, I cannot give you all of the details. It was Ratchet's orders..." He was saying.

Scoffing loudly, Galloway interrupted again, earning growls from the Autobots in the room. "Ratchet's orders? What right does he have to tell us that we can't know what's going on? What are you hiding from us, Prime...?" He was demanding to know.

"Galloway!" Both Keller and the President suddenly snapped, shooting the man a dark, stern look.

Again, Galloway shut up, turning his eyes downward.

"I will not tell you again, Theodore. Speak again when Optimus Prime is speaking, you will be excused from this meeting until you are called back in. And then we will talk about your biased opinions towards the Autobots. Until then, zip it!" The President said sharply. He only received a nod from the Liaison. "Good. Now continue, Optimus Prime."

Again, Optimus vented. "As I was saying, I cannot give you the exact details of the situation. Ratchet has asked me not to. I will leave that up to him and the Second IN Command of the Seekers, designation Thundercracker. All I can say was the Seekers came to us for help. They were in dire need of medical assistance that only Ratchet could provide for Starscream, the former Second In Command of the Decepticons. I will admit that when they came to us, I was skeptical about the situation. I, and the Autobots believed it to be a trap." He explained before shaking his head. "However, when we saw Starscream's very state, and Ratchet examined him, we knew it wasn't. Starscream is in critical condition and it would be extremely cruel of us not to help him. That is not the way we do things. We have been at war with the Decepticons, as Liaison Galloway has pointed out. But when a sentient being is in need of help, we cannot help but answer."

There was a long pause as the Leaders took in what Optimus had said. They were all frowning with a little disbelief but it was Keller and the President who glanced at one another. They leaned close to one another and spoke softly so they weren't heard.

But after a moment, Keller turned back, looking directly at Optimus. "How do you know it's not a ruse, Optimus Prime? What if it is a trap? Exactly, by a rate from one to ten, how badly is the Decepticon Seeker, Starscream hurt?" He asked firmly.

There was a short pause as Optimus stared deeply into Keller's eyes through the screen before shaking his head. "The rate I would give Starscream's situation would be eleven, Secretary Keller. The state that he is in, it is not a trap. What happened to him, he would never willingly agree for the sake of a plan of deception. No Cybertronian, Autobot or Decepticon would ever agree to what was done to him. It is against all Cybertronian ways." He said very carefully.

It was in that moment, a light flickered in the President's eyes as he took in the words carefully. Optimus knew that he didn't need to say any more. It seemed that he had said enough to make him understand. "Is it really that bad?" The President asked and the Autobot Commander nodded. "What of the other Seekers? How do you know they're not pulling your gears, Optimus? Would they ever consider hurting Starscream for the sake of a trap?" He asked calmly.

Optimus shook his head. "The Seekers would never allow it willingly. Nor agree with it. They are highly loyal to Starscream and have been close to him even before the war started on Cybertron. They brought him to us with the understanding that what we could have denied them of their request and deactivate them. But they came to us with desperation for their Commander and brother." He spoke deeply.

"But," The Prime Minister of Great Britain spoke up, quite seriously. "If they did willingly hurt their Commander for the sake of a trap, what will you do?"

Merely glancing at him with his cool blue eyes, Optimus lift his head up higher and looked quite grim. "I would deal with them, myself. If they ever show any aggression towards a human, I will reprimand them for it. And for the sake of their Commander, they will accept whatever punishment I will give them. But as of now, I cannot deny them assistance. This may be the only chance we have to require the assistance of Seekers in this war. I cannot turn a blind optic to that." He stated.

And as that was said, many of the men and women in the meeting nodded as they agreed with what he said.

"Forgive me, Mr. President, for once again speaking out of place." Galloway spoke up, raising a hand to get attention. He got looks and growls from Autobots and soldiers for it but he wasn't reprimanded this time. Not even Optimus gave him a look. The Liaison took that as a good sign as he turned back to Optimus. "I don't believe you or the Decepticons. I refuse to believe this. What exactly would make Decepticons, who have supposedly hated you for hundreds or thousands of years to come to you in desperation for help? The Autobots. You have been at war. Trying to kill or destroy one another. The Decepticons, as you have said before, would do anything to win and destroy you and every single human being on this planet. So why do you think they wouldn't take advantage of that? Why not destroy them before they even have a chance..." He was saying.

"Because they fragging well don't do that, the whole lot of them goody goody soft sparked sons of glitches."

Heads whirled around and Galloway squeaked as he spun around, catching himself on the railing of the communications station. All color drained from his face as he looked at the two Decepticons standing in the door way of the hanger that served as the communications room. He looked like he was about to melt right through the metal grates from fear.

"The Decepticon Seekers, I presume." Keller said clearly not happy to see them.

Optimus watched Thundercracker and Ramjet carefully as they practically stalked into the room, both eyeing Galloway with malice. He had hoped they would have stayed away and not hear the biased human but that was quashed. "Mr. President, Secretary Keller and Leaders of the UN, allow me to introduce you to the Seekers. Designations Thundercracker and Ramjet." He said giving the two a firm look. "Thundercracker, Ramjet, I am going to ask you to behave, as if Starscream would ask you. Please, just keep your tempers in check."

Thundercracker didn't even spare the Autobot Commander a glance as he continued to glare at Galloway. "No promises, Prime. But we will do our best." He remarked before looking at the vid screens with an unsettling look. "Humans, let me tell you something about Starscream. I am not going to tell you what happened to him because it isn't any of your Primus damned business. No matter how uneasy you are of us or the Autobots. But I will say that what happened to him, what Megatron did to him, he will fucking pay for what he did." He growled, his eyes flashing viciously red. "The Seekers are no longer on his side! Not after what he pulled!"

"Thundercracker." Optimus spoke carefully, moving just a little closer to the Seeker.

But the Seeker ignored him, his eyes still burning red. "I swear to Primus, an oath taken very seriously, if I have to work with these bunch of goody goodies to make sure Megatron is destroyed, I will. Until Starscream is repaired and says otherwise, we, the Seekers are under the command of Optimus Prime." He growled again, getting very surprised looks. "If he asks us not to harm humans, no matter how tempting it is," He shot Galloway a threatening look, who squawked in fear and dove behind Lennox and Epps, who were smirking the entire time from amusement. "We won't harm humans."

Everyone frowned at him but Keller shook his head. "How can we be reassured that you will won't be a threat to humans?" He asked seriously.

Thundercracker shook his head as he eyed the aged human on the screen. "You can't be reassured. You can only take chance. Believe me, we, the Seekers, still believe in the Decepticon cause. We think that humans are vile little creatures who need to be squashed or placed under our service. But the most important thing that matters to me, Skywarp and Ramjet is Starscream." He shook his head when some of the UN leaders looked offended or uneasy about what he said. "And before you get huffy about what I said about humans, there are some things that I don't believe that other Decepticons do. I've been proven wrong that all humans are cockroaches." He glanced side wards at Optimus, who was watching him carefully. "I came to Earth with the impression that humans were just like us, the Decepticons. That they were power hungry, careless, mirthless, no good selfish little bugs. But I just watched a human try and comfort my Air Commander." He sharply looked back at the screen. "Even though she was aware of the things that he did and could do. She still tried to comfort him. As it is, since I've arrived on Earth, I have not harmed a single human."

There was an almost surprised pause as the Leaders and even some of the soldiers looked around at one another. They weren't so sure about that. Even Optimus looked questioning about it as he stared at the Seeker before his eyes lit up as if something was dawning on him.

"Optimus Prime? Is that true?" Keller asked, not hiding his surprise.

For a moment, Optimus stared at Thundercracker, studying him before he turned back to the screen and shook his head. "Now that I think about it, I am not even aware that Thundercracker had even been in any of the battles with humans. We have not seen him harm humans at all. There has been no recall of human casualties that he caused." He stated.

"And as I recall it," Prowl spoke up from his little dark corner of the room, making eyes turn towards him. He looked just as surprised as everyone but the same glint of realization that was in Optimus' eyes was in his own. "Thundercracker was always hesitant whenever any Autobot faced him on the battle field. None of us really know him well, but I do know that he only deactivated a bot when his trine was threatened."

A growl of irritation escaped Thundercracker but he looked away from all. Even Ramjet, who did not look surprised in the least. "The fragging reason behind this stupid war was stupid enough. I'll admit it. I didn't like fighting other Cybertronians and taking their miserable lives." He looked seriously back at Optimus. "I don't like killing anything. But I won't let harm come to my aerial brothers."

Optimus looked at him with slight amusement and a new respect for him. "I understand." He turned back to the vid screen, serious again. "If it reassures you, we will keep the Seekers under close watch. Will you agree with that, Thundercracker?" He asked the Seeker again.

"Like I have a choice." Thundercracker grunted in irritation but shook his head as he folded his arms. "As long as you repair Starscream and help us keep him safe, I don't give a slag. All that matters to me is him."

"And I feel the same." Ramjet spoke up with a jerky nod. "I know Skywarp does too."

"I st-still think this is a lie. I do not...do no-not believe what they are saying is true. I think that this whole thing with this Starscream guy is a lie and he's doing it for the sake of deceiving….." Galloway tried again, though he was still somewhat trembling from fear of the Decepticons.

Growling, Thundercracker shook his head before he held up a hand, causing Galloway to flinch away from him. It also made all of the Autobots and the soldiers tense up as they watched what he was doing.

But a moment later, everyone jumped at the sound of a piercing scream that snapped right out of Thundercracker's audio system as a holographic image crackled to life in his very hand. It was a terrified image of Starscream, who was ripped up to the extreme. He was thrashing and screaming in terror as he was being dragging down a metal corridor by Megatron. And it was the same memory that Optimus and Ratchet had seen from Starscream's memory databanks. The last one when the Seekers and Barricade had found out about the Air Commander.

"N-n-no!" Starscream cried from Thundercracker's memory before he grabbed a hold of his SIC. "N-no! Ki-Kill…..me! Sh-sh-shoot me, Thu-Thunkdercracker!"

Everyone watched the memory in first person as Megatron slammed the Seekers and even Barricade around before starting to drag Starscream out. From Thundercracker's point of view, they watched as all four scampered to their feet and watched as Starscream clawed at the ground, trying not to be dragged away by the Decepticon Commander.

"NO! NO! Pl-please…! No-not….not…..not again!" Starscream shrieked as he looked up at Thundercracker with terror and pain. "No! No! No! Thundercracker! Skywarp! Thrust!"

The data file suddenly froze right then, letting it just show the look of terror that had been on Starscream's face as he begged for mercy from Megatron and help from his Seekers. The very look on the Decepticon's face was haunting even to the people watching it.

"Does that look like a mech who would lie for the sake of a fragging trap?" Thundercracker snarled in fury as he glared down at Galloway, who was staring at the image of Starscream in shock. In fact, all of the humans looked quite stunned. But what actually surprised everyone in the room and on the vid screen was how the Seeker's eyes were looking quite wet with furious Energon tears. "Starscream is my best friend and brother of the air!" Thundercracker growled as he closed his fist and the image in his hand vanished. "I will not let Megatron get away with what he did to him! Decide what you must, human insects! But either way, with or without the Autobots' help, Megatron will die!"

And with that snarled out, Thundercracker spun around and stormed out of the room. Ramjet followed, pausing only for a moment in the door way before turning back around to look at Optimus. He looked so tired and it was clear he fighting himself to not falling over in front of the humans. The Prime could see his wings trembling a little from where he stood and it did worry him. "Prime, I ha-have a confirmation through my trine's bonds of the fate of our other Seekers." He spoke weakly. "We can't get a hold of Dirge or Thrust. And that usually means they're either in forced recharge, which normally they could still let us know that they're still active or they're dead. We're leaning more towards dead. So it's more than likely Megatron destroyed them." He said gravely before he turned and followed after Thundercracker.

There was a very long silence as everyone let everything sink in. Optimus, however, heaved a venting sigh and shook his head as he reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I feared as much. I doubted that Megatron would have reacted otherwise." He turned back to the vid screen. "Mr. President, please excuse Thundercracker's outburst. He is rightfully angry about the situation. I suppose if I need to explain any more….." He was saying.

"No." The President finally interrupted shaking his head as he heaved his own sigh and rubbed his own nose. "No, you don't need to explain anything, Optimus. I actually understand." He dropped his hand and looked back at the Autobot Commander. "I don't know all of the details nor do I even want you to tell me those details. You just keep that to yourself. Proceed with what you see fit, Optimus Prime. I trust you enough to do that. But if the Seekers do cause any trouble, you are aware that it will fall upon you, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. President." Optimus stated firmly. "I will do what I can to make sure that it doesn't come to that."

"Bu-but….."Galloway suddenly spoke up.

"Galloway, you are to leave Diego Garcia and report back to Washington." The President said sternly as he turned his eyes onto the Liaison. "If you stay there, you will probably provoke the Decepticons and you will probably end up dying. It's for your own safety."

Galloway frowned, lifting his head as he straightened his jacket. "Mr. President, I would feel more comfortable stay…" He was saying.

"Galloway, shut your trap and get in the helicopter that will bring you back to Washington." Keller interrupted sharply. "Any arguments about this is over. You'll only make things worst for yourself."

Fuming, Galloway nodded in defeat but gave the Autobots a rather nasty look as he stormed down the steel stair way. Everyone watched as he just stormed out of the room, trying very well to keep his head up high.

"That guy has got some serious problems." Epps spoke up shaking his head with a dark look on his face.

"Which is why," The President spoke up. "He is going to be replaced very soon. We'll be discussing this whole thing dealing with Galloway when he gets back here. His prejudice against the Autobots is finally reaching a boiling point and causing problems. We can't have that. I will be sending you a new Liaison as soon as we can find one. One that doesn't have problems with your people, Optimus." He lift his head a little higher. "In the mean time, keep an eye on the Decepticons. If they aren't a threat any more, then we might have an advantage over this whole war. As you've said before, Seekers are tough to shoot down. They could be useful to us."

Optimus only nodded in understanding. "It's true they would be a good asset to overturn the war. But I believe what we need to concentrate on the most is Starscream. With his injuries, he will not be completely stable. We will be isolated to the medbay under Ratchet's car until he is ready to be around others. And when Ratchet says so. At the mean time, no one will have access to him other than Ratchet, Jolt and myself. If Ratchet's all right with it, that will include the Seekers. But no one else will be allowed near Starscream." He stated.

There was only a nod of agreement from everyone in the meeting.

"Very well. That is agreeable. But see if you can't get the Seekers to talk about the whereabouts of their base. When, it doesn't matter. But we will need to know where we can find Megatron." The President said calmly.

Optimus slowly nodded. "I will do what I can. But I highly doubt that they will tell us right away. No doubt that they would turn Megatron in to us, but the other Decepticons," He shook his head. "I doubt they will want to turn the others in. There are some that were left behind that they were close allies too. I highly doubt that any one knows what happened to Starscream but it doesn't mean anything."

The President only nodded as he took in the information. "All right. That's good enough. I will leave everything to you then, Optimus Prime. But if anything does happen, let me or John know right away. As for the new Liaison, expect one by the end of the week." He told him and the connection was cut.

"Great. A new bossy, whiny Liaison. That's just terrific." Hound was the one to speak up first about the situation.

All of the other Autobots and the humans looked around at the metallic green Autobot before shaking their heads. They understood exactly what he meant. As if Galloway hadn't been enough.

"Well…..maybe it won't be so bad this time." Wheeljack said with a shrug. "Maybe this time, we'll have one that isn't so…..so….." He pulled a face trying to think of the right word.

"So bossy, whinny, always cutting our budgets always demanding for Intel on our weapons systems Liaison?" Sunstreaker asked dryly as he folded his arms and gave the Autobot Scientist a look. "Puh-lease, Jack. Don't get our hopes up."

Wheeljack shot the yellow vain bot a dark look.

"All right, you two. That's enough." Elita One spoke up firmly before looking up at Optimus. "Right now, we need to concentrate on Starscream and the Seekers. We have to make sure that they're not going to be a problem for the humans."

Optimus sighed but nodded in agreement as he looked thoughtfully away from all. He knew that she had a point. They had to make sure that Starscream's instability wouldn't threaten human lives. "Starscream and the Seekers will be our main priority right now. The sooner Ratchet repairs Starscream, processor and frame, the safer it will be. But in the mean time," He looked around with a serious look. "No one is to go near him. No one is to bother him or the Seekers while they are here. That goes for you two." He said giving both sets of twins a firm look.

"Awww! Come on. We were just going to mess with the Seekers a teeny tiny bit." Sideswipe said pouting with Sunstreaker.

Mudflap and Skids were not as disappointed. They didn't want to go anywhere near the Seekers if they could help it. "No worries, Boss Bot. We ain' goin' near those pitspawn. Like we wanta go for a ride in the sky." Skids stated.

Optimus just nodded before giving the other twins a look. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, right now, we can't afford to upset the Seekers. Not with them so worried about Starscream. Leave them alone. That's an order." He warned them.

"Yeah. Or you get to deal with me." Ironhide said with a vicious grin on his face. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker only shuddered at that very evil smile on the Weapons Specialist's face. They changed their mind that quick.

Optimus sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. He was rather tired with everything that was going on. It was a sure rush of changes, that was for sure. He couldn't decide if they were good or bad yet. 

The Prime was sure it was only to get worse from there, the changes. A lot of things were going to have to change. 

He knew fairly well he still needed to inform all other Autobots what was going to happen with the Seekers and ensure that no one was going to try and cause problems. He knew it would be difficult with some of the Autobots. It was no question that some of them absolutely hated Starscream and his Seekers. 

Optimus could only pray to Primus that things would work out in the end, hopefully soon. 

Because one thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be peaceful and quiet for a while on the base. Not with Starscream suffering like he was, nor with the other Seekers wandering about. 

Optimus just hoped that things wouldn't get too bad. 

Hopefully, anyway.


	8. Authors Notice

Hey, readers. 

I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story but unfortunately I cannot finish it. And I hate not finishing stories. 

You see, I've been accused of stealing someone else's story that is similar to this one and while I have never read that other story, it kind of is very disheartening that someone would accuse me of story theft. 

Because of a certain someone, it has kind of destroyed my desire to continue on with this story, which I know you all loved in a way. 

I greatly apologize for this but I cannot continue on this story because of the accusations of another Archive writer. I know you were all looking forward to more from this story but I've lost interest in finishing this. I really did not want to but I have. 

Maybe some time in the future I will try again with this story but for now, I'm going to focus on my other stories, which I hope you will enjoy. I'm really sorry about this. 

Best wishes,   
Eden Black


End file.
